


My Life in Despair School

by Creativecutieness



Series: Killing Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character development fix, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Forgotten Memories, Mentions of class 77, Multi, Original Character(s), Part one to the Killing Despair series, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice opportunity to attend Hope's Peak Academy now Dakota along with Twenty other Ultimate's are trapped in Hope's Peak and the only way out is to kill and get away with. Will the gang get out alive or will Monokuma's despair be too much for them? Loose sequel to A Hopeful Miracle.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi (One sided), Dakota Natalie/ Nagito Komaeda (Implied), Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya (One sided), Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Toko Fukawa/Dakota Natalie OC
Series: Killing Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002627
Kudos: 2





	1. A Normal Day Just the Same

**Author's Note:**

> It is here at long last it's here! My Dangnronpa series is here and in progress. Few things to note when getting into this series. Number one this story takes place in a AU My characters are normal girls the events of my others fic's didn't happen they're just normal high school girls that are about to face the worst days of there lives. Number two there are changes and spoilers for Dangonropa THH and the anime. Check out my Hopeful Miracle for the refences.  
> And finally I hope to post chapters whenever the act is down I've split up all six chapters into act's you'll see what I mean when you see it. Also when ever there's a dream sequence there may be moments when a dash shows up like this-. It means the name is bleared out of Dakota's memory and is too big of a spoiler don't worry it will all make since when we dive deeper into the story. Any way that's all for now I hope you enjoy my retelling of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc

Dream sequence

Running that’s all I could do. I didn’t know where I was going, or where I could even go in this messed up place all I knew was I had to get away. I turned the corner and saw a group of students asleep. Completely knocked out. “No, not here too.” I said waking them up was out of the question I had to keep going I needed someplace to hide. I could hear my chasers footsteps coming closer. I looked in a class room to hide in then to my horror I saw him asleep on his desk. Completely unaware to what was happening. “No, Makoto! Please wake up you can’t leave me alone.” I said desperately trying to wake him up. “Mmm, five more minutes Mom.” He said,

“Oh, Dakota where are you? You can’t run away forever!” A voice said in a singsong kind of way, “I’ll come back for you I promise.” I said running again only to be stopped by a dead end. “Oh no, dead end. What now.” I said to myself. “Found you.” My chaser said, “Ahhh.” I said turning around to face them. “I have to admit. Running all over the school just to get away from me was smart. You currently put up a good fight. But not good enough. You already knew I had them under my thumb the moment you stepped foot into—I don’t know how you found out about my plan or why you thought you and—could stop me. But it’s the end of the line for all of you. When you wake up I doubt you could even recall what happened here.” They said,

It doesn’t matter what happens to me. Tell me what did you do to him why are you doing this?” I asked, “Don’t worry about him he’s fine. What’s the point of my despair if no one is around to feel it? And to why I’m doing this I want everyone to feel this wonderful feeling but in order to do that I need to sniff out all the hope in your hearts and replace it with hopeless despair I want to break you down. Until there’s nothing left.” They explained, “You won’t get away with this.” I said, “Oh, Dakota I already did. Knock her out.” They said “Ahhh!” I screamed as another person came down out of nowhere. Then it all went black.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Normal Day Just the Same

I woke up in cold sweat and heavy breathing. I looked around my room to see I was in my bed for the past few nights. I've had this reoccurring nightmare. It's always the same I'm running down this hallway only to be knocked out in the very end. I get out of bed and get dressed. I guess this would be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Dakota Natalie, and I'm the protagonist of this story. For the past three years, I've been living in Japan as an American exchange student; I'm also about to start my first day at Hope's Peak Academy. As I dust off my skirt, I look over to my desk to see my acceptance letter. I still couldn't believe I managed to get into this school. It's said if you graduate from Hope's Peak, you're set for life; at first, I didn't know if I wanted to go, but after seeing my talent and hearing my friends got in as well; I couldn't turn them down. After all, it's not every day you become an Ultimate Performer. I grab my letter and head downstairs to get some breakfast. As I was pouring cereal, there was a knock at the door.

I opened it to be greeted by my best friend, Makoto Naegi, who rushed into my house before I could even speak to him. "Come on, Dakota, we have to go before we're late." He said, "Whoa, hold on their Makoto look at you. You don't even look ready yet." I said, "What do you mean?" He asked, "Have you seen yourself? Your jacket's all messy, and you don't even have a shoe on." I said. Makoto looked at himself and smiled out of embarrassment. "I guess I was in too big of a hurry, huh?" Makoto asked, "I'll say, did you even have breakfast? What about your parents? Did you say goodbye to your sister?" I asked, "Um, I kind of feared I overslept and left before eating. But I gave my Mom a quick kiss goodbye." Makoto said as his tummy growled. "What am I ever going to do with you? Sit down. I'm having cereal." I said, pouring some for the both of us. "Hey, Dakota, where are your parents? I thought they would be up by now." Makoto asked, "Oh, they left early this morning on a business trip. They said good luck to me last night." I explained, "That's nice; I wonder if we're going to make new friends?" Makoto asked, "Well, at least you have someone you know going there." My friend Emily said, coming in alongside the rest of my friends. "Morning, Emily." We said, 

"Hey, you two, you're up early. But then again, we all are." Mimi said, "Hey, girls. How did you get in here?" I asked, "Your door was open, plus we saw Makoto running down the block on our way here." Amy said, "Anyway, do you guys remember how to get to our new school? I forgot to check for directions." Emily said, "I do; luckily for you, I have the way saved on my phone." Amy said, "What would we do without you, Amy." Cindy said, "Who knows? Now come on. We should get going." Amy said, "Right now? but I haven't finished eating." I said, "Don't you remember? We're eating at a café today. It was Chloe's idea." Cindy said, "That's right, I forgot. Well then, let's go." Makoto said I cleaned out the half-finished bowls and left with my friends. I've known Emily, Amy, Cindy, and Chloe. Since I lived in America, we went to the same school, and we transferred to Japan together after winning a school contest. We meet Mimi and Makoto during our middle school years, and we've been best friends with them ever since. We were also friends with another girl there, but that's not important right now.

Along with Makoto and myself, Emily and the others are also going to Hope's Peak with us. Emily Jones is the Ultimate DJ. During our first year of high school, Emily took an interest in making music, and brought a mixing software, and made many excellent tunes. Once she started getting really good, Emily began performing at parties. Eventually, a talent scout from Hope's Peak heard about Emily's talent and asked her to attend, which she said yes to. Her sister Amy on the other hand, got in with two talents. Amy and Mimi are formally known as the Ultimate Backup Dancers.

Along with myself, the three of us are a group of amateur performers. It all started with me working on dance routines and posting them online, then it led to Mimi and Amy joining in, and the three of us got a lot of views on our videos. Eventually, someone from Hope's Peak saw our potential and asked us to dance for him. We told him to give us an hour and after dancing, one of our favorites dance routines. He thought we would be great performers at Hope's Peak. Amy and Mimi were dubbed the Ultimate Backup Dancers, and I was called the Ultimate Performer.

Even though Amy was a backup dancer, she still had one more talent, Hope's Peak wanted to see from her. Amy is the type of girl who loves studying and researching. She knows more languages than the average high schooler and more. Because of this, Amy is also known as the Ultimate Book Worm. Cindy and her Sister Chloe Johnson are known as the Ultimate Baker and Ultimate Herbalist. Respectively. Chloe has had a love of sweet treats ever since she could remember one summer, she started taking baking courses and became a natural the moment she got her hands on a cookbook. Chloe got into Hope's Peak after winning a baking contest. One of the judges was a talent scout and thought her cooking was one of the best things he ever tasted and wanted Chloe to attended Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Baker Chloe was excited to be a part of the best school in all of Japan and agreed. Cindy also got invited the same day as the rest of us. Cindy has loved herbs and natural healings ever since she found out about it. And Cindy would study them in her free time.

She soon found out how much she loved teaching others about the natural healings herbs can do, even helping people when they hurt themselves when a talent scout heard about Cindy's love of herbs. He was curious to see how much she knew about them and asked Cindy for a presentation, which she presented with flying colors. Cindy would be invited to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Herbalist. And then there's Makoto. He's probably the only one who doesn't have any ultimate talent. Makoto is the Ultimate Lucky Student, and he got in after winning a lottery at first. Like me, Makoto thought he was better off declining their offer but after talking him into it. Makoto couldn't say no to an opportunity like this. After all, he would be in the same class as other ultimate students and me. As we reached the café, we started to talk about the research we did last night to get ready for today.

"So, anyone found anything exciting last night?" Amy said, "I did. I heard Toko Fukawa was going to be the Ultimate Writing Prodigy." I said, "Toko Fukawa? Isn't she that author that's won like a ton of awards for her romance books? Or something?" Emily asked, "She sure is; I heard her novel, "So Lingers the Ocean" made fishermen go to the top of all the hottest men polls." Amy said, "I know she's amazing, isn't she? I've read all her books, and I even brought one with me for an autograph. That is if she wants to sign it." I said,

"Anyway, my turn. Did you hear Leon Kuwata is going as the Ultimate Baseball Star? I remember going to one of his games back in middle school." Emily said, "Didn't Leon quit baseball for a music career?" Amy asked, "He did? I didn't know about that." Makoto said, "I read it in an interview. Apparently, he wants to ditch his baseball talent for a musical one." Amy explained, "I know that's why I can't wait to meet him. I can teach him the ropes, maybe even teach him the guitar." Emily said, "I bet you'll be a great teacher Emily." I said, "Hey, anyone excited to see Sayaka again?" Chloe asked,

"I am, haven't seen her since middle school." Makoto said, "I still can't believe she's there too. Well, I guess I can believe they would choose her as the Ultimate Pop Sensation. No one has reached the same popularity as Sayaka and her group." I said, "I still can't believe we managed to become friends with her. I mean, not only were we in different classes, but she was already a pop star by then." Makoto said, "Well, call me a matchmaker, but it did help that I had the same music class as her. I'm surprised we didn't stay in touch after we graduated." Emily said, "Well, she was touring by then. Even at a young age, she was already on top of the charts. Even if we did stay in touch, the media would go crazy." Mimi said,

"You're right. If you managed to date her Makoto, you wouldn't last long. The music industry is picky like that. That's why I want to be a freelancer, so I don't have to deal with those control freak managers." Emily said, "Are they really that bad?" Makoto asked, "Very bad; I heard 90% of popstars get into bad places because of them. Young artists these days are always being put on a pedestal and pressured to be the person the music industry wants them to be." Emily explained, "I guess you have a point. At least Maizono won't be pressured to be the perfect girl around us. I hope she'll know she can be herself when we're around." Makoto said, "I hope so too. I know pop stars put a mask on to hide their real personalities. I hope Sayaka doesn't do that." I said, "Hey, our foods here, let's eat, guys." Emily said we ate and talked about the other students going there. From what we could gather, a total of fourteen or fifteen other students would be in our class with us, making it a total of twenty-one or twenty-two. "Isn't it weird how we couldn't find any information on a few students going there? And I checked a lot of forms. No one seems to know everyone going there." Emily said,

"Yeah, that is weird. Maybe they're normal people just like me who got in out of sheer luck." Makoto said, "Highly unlikely I think they're someone who wanted to go unnoticed. You know, for privacy reasons, I mean not everyone wants the whole world to know they're going to one of the most elite schools in all of Japan. Some probably just wanted to be treated normally for once." Amy explained, "That's a good point, Amy." Makoto said, "Yeah, I think you're on to something, Amy. I don't know how they will be treated normally when everyone and their mother knows that Junko Enoshima and Mondo Oowada are going as the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and Ultimate Fashionista." Mimi said, "What does that have to do with being normal?" I asked, "Nothing, I just wanted to point out I know they're going there." Mimi replied, "There's an Ultimate Biker Gang Leader?! Wow, and I thought the Ultimate Yakuza was impressive!" Emily said, "There's a yakuza going there?!" Makoto asked, "Yeah, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Apparently, he's one of our upperclassmen. I also heard he's got a bodyguard going there with him. I wonder if I'll meet him." Emily said,

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Come on, guys, we're almost there." I said. After walking for a while, we finally made it to Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

"Wow, look at this place. It's huge!" Emily said, amazed. "Of course, it is. There are hundreds of people going here." Amy said, "Still, seeing the school up close like this makes me feel a little overwhelmed like it's going to swallow me whole. It's like I don't deserve to be here." Makoto said, "Of course you deserve to be here, Makoto. It's not like the ultimate status will last forever; if anything, you should be proud to have this opportunity to be among some of the most talented people around." Cindy said, "Thanks Cindy that makes me feel much better." Makoto said as we continued to stand at the front gates. I still couldn't believe we get to go here. In order to get into Hope's Peak, one, you must already be in high school, and two, you must be the very best at what you do. You also must be scouted out by the school itself by talent scouts as we did, so not just anyone can enter.

Well, that was until a year ago when the school opened the reserve course. Now anyone can go to Hope's Peak as long as they pass the entrance exam and pay a high tuition fee. "So, are we just going to stand around all day, or are we going to go in and meet everyone?" Emily asked, "Oh, yeah, I guess we should head inside and start looking around." Makoto said we opened the gates and had a look around outside looking for our building. Wow, this courtyard is beautiful." I said, "Yeah, but what's that building over there?" Chloe asked, seeing a group of people going in. "That must be the reserve course building. I think it opened last year." Amy said, "What's the reserve course?" Emily asked, "I heard Hope's Peak was having financial trouble and opened the reserve course to help with profit. Now anyone can go to Hope's Peak as long as they pass an entrance exam and pay a high tuition fee." Amy explained, "Wait, isn't Hope's Peak government founded? What did the government cut their paychecks or something?" Emily asked, half-joking, "I don't know they were very vague about the reasoning for their troubles. All I know is that they needed a little extra help to continue researching talent." Amy explained,

I looked at the reserve course, and I couldn't help but feel a strange aura around it. If Makoto felt like he didn't belong here, then the reserve students really didn't belong here. "Something about the reserve course feels fishy to me." I said, "Please, you worry too much, Dakota. It's not like the school's going to experiment on the students or whatever. They're not going to do that, are they?" Emily asked, "I sure hope not." Amy replied, "Come on, guys. Chloe and I think we've found the building our class is in." Mimi said, "Wait, aren't we going to explore outside a little more?" Emily asked, "Emily, we could get lost. I think it's best to let someone give us a tour during our opening orientation." Amy said, "Okay, you have a point. Lead the way, girls." Emily said Mimi and Chloe lead us inside the meeting place. "I think this is it." Chloe said, "So, this is where we're supposed to meet, right? I guess we're the first ones here." Makoto said, "Looks to be that way. Hey, what time does the meeting start?" I asked, "Umm. I think it was at 8 o'clock." Makoto said, "Well, according to the time, it's 7:30." Amy said, "Great, we're too early. We still have thirty minutes left. What should we do until then?" Emily asked, "Let's talk to the Headmaster in case we need things verified. After that, if there's still time left. Let's look for some new friends." Amy suggested,

"Nice idea Amy." Makoto said, "Yeah, I kind of want to meet the Headmaster too. Do you know the way?" Emily asked, "It should be the fourth floor of this building. Follow me." Amy said. But as we were about to go farther inside, this strange dizziness overtook us, and our surroundings began to lose shape and focus. "W-what's happening?" I asked, feeling a little sick, "I'm not sure. It's like the space-time continuum is collapsing in on itself." Emily replied, "It's probably just stress, but this feels deferent somehow." Amy said, "Guys? I think I'm going to." Chloe said as she fainted, "Chloe, are you okay?" Mimi asked just as she fainted as well. Soon all of us were on the ground, losing consciousness. And that's when it hit us, the reason we were brought to Hope's Peak Academy wasn't because they wanted to study our talents. It was so we could experience ultimate despair. And our life in despair school was about to begin.


	2. Welcome to Despair School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota and the others wake up in Hope's Peak Academy to see the school boarded up and to make matters weirder a black and white bear named Monokuma clams to be the headmaster and forces everyone to live out the rest of their days inside the school. And if they want to leave well, you'll need to read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're in the deep end the good stuff starts now please keep in mind that I've shorted some of the dialogue for this story if I were to write word for word I'm afraid it will take too long and I don't want these chapters to be too long so to make up for it enjoy some fourth wall braking from Monokuma. Enjoy the story. XD

As I feel unconscious, everything went black. I couldn’t feel or hear anything. All I could do is be alone with my thoughts as I waited to awaken. All I could think about is how this couldn’t get any weirder until I had this strange dream. In my dream, I saw this black and white bear. The white side of his body looked cute and cuddly, but the black side had a red lightning bolt-shaped eye and a row of sharp jagged teeth. Even though I didn’t know him, I could tell this bear was bad news, and I was right. A spotlight was on the bear and in front of him was a man tired up and blindfolded. He looked terrified about his predicament, but the bear seemed to enjoy his despair.

The bear pressed a button, and a moment later, the man was pushed into a rocket ship. The rocket blasted off and dug its way out of the school and into space. Upon reentry, the doors opened and reviled the man to be nothing but a pile of bones. The bear let out a maniacal giggle, and the last thing I saw was myself standing over the body of a girl, and a man with long black hair was standing next to me. I shouted her name, and I startled awake after that. The dream I had was fading from my memory as I looked around and realized I was lying against a wall. I stood up and stretched. My body felt heavy, like I was asleep for a full year.

I started to look around and take everything in. I knew I must be inside Hope’s Peak Academy. Because there was nowhere else I could’ve ended up, I passed by a classroom door, and I felt a familiarity as I opened the door to look inside. “Makoto!” I exclaimed as I saw the boy asleep on a desk. “Makoto! Wake up this is no time for a nap. We need to find the others.” I said, shaking him awake. “Ugh, Dakota, what are you doing in my house? I thought I was going to pick you up for school. Did I oversleep?” He asked drowsily, “Makoto, I’m not in your house. We’re in a strange building. Wake up!” I said; Makoto opened his eyes and looked around the room with me.

The whole classroom was empty, and the windows were sealed shut with metal plates. A monitor was in the corner of the room. And a camera was hanging from the ceiling. “What’s going on here? I’ve never been here before. Dakota, do you remember anyone dragging us here?” Makoto asked, “No, But I know someone must-have. If this is Hope’s Peak Academy, then someone must have seen us faint and brought us up here.” I said, “If that’s the case, then why are we in a classroom and not at the nurse’s office?” Makoto asked, “I don’t know. I just woke up prompt up on a wall.” I said, “On a wall?! Who would leave someone like that?!” Makoto asked, getting more confused by the minute.

Just then, the door opened and reviled Emily and Mimi. “There you are. Guys, they’re in here!” Emily shouted, “Thank goodness you’re safe. I was worried when I woke up and didn’t see you. Are you okay?” Amy asked, “Yeah, I’m fine; where is everyone else?” I asked, “Follow us; everyone is in the main hall of the school.” Chloe said we walked backed to the main hall with Emily, Mimi, Chloe, and Amy, but the weird scenario was still fresh in our heads. “Did you guys wake up in classrooms too?” Makoto asked, “I did, and I meet the Ultimate Gambler. Our room was boarded up. As well and there were a camera and a monitor mounted on the wall as well.” Amy explained,

“I woke up in the dining hall with Emily and Hina.” Chloe said, “Who’s Hina?” I asked, “Oh, she’s the Ultimate Swimmer Pro. Aoi Asahina, she told me her friends call her Hina, so I decided to call her that as well.” Chloe explained, “Does anyone remember how they got here in the first place. Also, what’s with the windows being boarded up?” Amy asked, “I can’t remember anything after I blacked out.” Chloe said, “Me neither. I must have hit my head harder than I thought.” Mimi said, “Well, I did have this weird dream about a black and white bear pushing someone into a rocket, but I don’t think that has anything to do with our problem.” I said,

“A black and white bear? Wow, and I thought I had a wild imagination.” Emily said we entered the main hall and saw that everyone else was already here, as we were expecting since Chloe already said that. “Um, hello?” I said, “Oh, hey, another new kid?” A man with crazy hair said, “Huh, then you guys are all?” Makoto asked, “Yeah… We’re all new here. Today’s supposed to be our first day of class.” A little girl with short brown hair said, “So counting them that makes twenty-one. That’s a good cut-off point, but I wonder if that’s everyone.” An overweight man said. Standing before us were the Ultimate students handpicked by the school. We looked around at everyone who’d gathered here, taking in their faces one at a time. Maybe I was imagining it, but I could swear I saw a kind of aura coming from each of them. “Um… How’s it going? My name is Dakota. And these are my friends Emily, Amy, Mimi, Chloe, Makoto and. Hey, Where’s Cindy?” I asked, “I’m over here. I woke up with an old friend.” She said, walking to us with Sayaka Maizono. “Sayaka!” I said happily. “Dakota, Makoto, good to see you again. It’s been so long.” Sayaka said, “I know I’ve missed you. How have you been?” I asked, hugging her. “Well, despite the fact we seem to be trapped here pretty good.” She replied,

“Wait, you two know each other?” A man in a white uniform asked, “Yep, Makoto, and I went to the same middle school.” Sayaka said, “Well, nothing like catching up with old friends, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you guys are five minutes late. And we’re even off schedule after your friends went to look for you.” He said, “Sorry we’re late, but this strange dizziness came over us, and we blacked out. When I came to, I was up against a wall.” I replied, “I fell asleep in a classroom.” Makoto added, “Whoa, you too?” The crazy-haired man asked, “Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser… I, too, woke up in a classroom with that girl over there.” A woman with twin tails said, pointing to Amy. “So strange… I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed.” The overweight man said, biting his nails.

“Um… Does anyone know what’s going on here? I honestly have no idea.” Makoto asked, “Just a moment! There’s something else we must address.” The man in the white uniform said, “And that would be?” I asked, “Dakota! Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. Sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!” He said, pointing to us. “Didn’t we just address this? We fell unconscious. The poor girl was lying against a wall. A Wall! That is not good for your back.” Emily argued, “Yeah, what’s your problem? It’s not like they wanted to be late. They didn’t have any control over it.” A strawberry blond-haired girl with pigtails said,

“Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don’t we all go around and introduce ourselves?” A brown-haired girl in sporty clothes said, “The heck? There’s no time for figgin’ introductions!” A man in a bikers jacket said, “Maybe, but it may be good to at least find out who we all are before we start digging into the bigger picture. I mean, how are we even going to talk to each other if we do not know each other names?” The twin-tailed girl asked, “That’s a good point.” The short-haired girl said, “Okay, so let’s get introductions out of the way, then we can move on to whatever else. Sound good,” Sayaka said,

“Great idea, okay, form a circle, people! Whoever goes first go into the middle!” Emily said, “Great idea. I’ll go first. I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I’m the Ultimate Moral Compass. I believe in bold simplicity! Let’s work together on our education, crusade!” Taka said, “I’ve heard about you on a thread for Hope’s Peak. You’re an honors student known for good grades and hard work with your Pubic Morals Committee.” Amy said, “Indeed I am, and you said your name is Amy Jones, right?” Taka said, “That’s right.” Amy replied, “That’s a great name, a strong name you should thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name. And you can call me Taka.” He said, “No one has ever said that about my name before. Thanks, Taka. I appreciate the compliment.” Amy said, “You’re welcome, Amy. And to keep that name from losing value, you must devote yourself every day! Life is worth every ounce of effort, right? Right!” Taka said, “Um, I think that’s going a little far, but thanks for the encouragement.” Amy said, “Hey? M-mind letting one of u-us go next? W-while we’re still awake?” A girl with glasses and brads asked, “Oh, I’m sorry, why don’t you go next?” Taka asked and stepped out of the circle to let her in.

“N-not that you’ll remember my n-name anyway, but… I’m T-Toko… Toko Fukawa. And I’m the… The Ultimate Writing Prodigy.” Toko said, “Oh, my gosh! You’re Toko Fukawa! I’m a big fan of your work. I brought one of your books with me. Could I have an autograph?” I asked, “Um, sure, it’s always a pleasure to m-meet my fans. So, how many of my books have you read?” She asked, “Oh, all of them.” I replied, “All of them?! B-but I’ve written like eighty novels. T-there’s no way you would have read them all.” Toko said, “Oh, well, I had an English teacher who loved your work couldn’t go a day without it. We were assigned book reports on your work all the time, and I would read them in my free time. Now, where is… It’s gone!” I exclaimed, looking in my backpack, “What?!” Toko asked, “The book it’s gone. I had it in here. Wait, all of my stuff is gone, my phone, and my school books.” I said, “You too? I woke up, and I couldn’t find my things either. At first, I thought I forgot them at home. B-but everyone said they couldn’t find there’s ether.” Toko explained, “What is going on here?” I asked myself. Toko walked out of the circle, and Sayaka stepped in. “I know most of you know how I am. But to those who don’t, I’m Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation.

I look forward to getting to know you.” She said,

I’ve mentioned this before, but Sayaka was an old friend from middle school. Emily was in the same music class as her, and the two became friends through there. Eventually, Sayaka started hanging out with us, and Makoto began to develop a little crush on her. Unfortunately, after we graduated, we lost contact with her. But it was to be expected, Sayaka is the lead singer in a pop group that’s famous all across the county. As the Ultimate Pop Sensation, She’s in high demand to appear on TV and magazines everywhere. Even if it’s been a few years, Sayaka has grown into a beautiful young woman, almost like a doll or something.

“I’m not a doll. You know I’m alive.” She said, “Huh, how did you know I was thinking that?” I asked, “Oh, Dakota, don’t you remember? I’m psychic.” Sayaka said, “Huh?” Makoto asked, “I don’t remember that!” Emily said, “Just kidding. I just have really good intuition.” She giggled, “Now that I do remember.” Emily said, “So, Makoto. How’s your family? Is Komaru doing okay?” Sayaka asked, “Yeah, She’s starting high school next year.” Makoto said, “That’s great. It’s been so long since we’ve last talked. I hope we see each other again soon.” Sayaka smiled, “Um, Makoto Miss Maizono, as touching as this reunion is, you’re wasting our valuable time. Self-introductions are for introducing yourself, not bumbling through a bunch of idle chit-chat!” Taka said, “Sorry, got a little carried away there. We’ll talk later, okay?” Sayaka said,

“Okay, I look forward to it.” Makoto said, “So, who’s next?” Taka asked, “Out of my way fatty, I’m next in line!” A red-haired man said, fighting with the overweighed man. “Not a chance! Everyone must see my greatness and love for 2D art. My reputation depends on it.” The overweighed boy said, “Gentlemen fighting is not welcome in a school environment. Why don’t you both go next?” Taka suggested, “Why didn’t I think of that?” The overweighed man asked, walking into the circle with the red-haired man. “Yo! The names Leon Kuwata. And I’m the Ultimate Baseball Star. What’s up?” Leon greeted, “And I’m Hifumi Yamada. And I’m the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. But if you want to call me by my nickname, “The Alpha and the Omega!” Then I don’t mind.” Hifumi said, “I’ve heard of you. Y-you’re that Fanfiction author who sold a lot of fan comics during a school festival.” Toko said, “Oh, It’s nice to see a fellow author take notice of my greatness.” Hifumi said, “Greatness far from it. Fanfiction and Manga aren’t literature. It’s just i-imitations of literature to fuel men’s grossed out fantasies. And are only good for lonely weirdos with no life.” Toko explained, “Gha! I’ve never been so insulted! Miss Fukawa, mark my words. I will make you see the beauty and greatness of 2D!” Hifumi declared, “Yeah, yeah, J-just keep those s-short skirts and r-reviling outfits away from me.” Toko said,

“Hey, Leon, my name is Emily Jones Ultimate DJ. I saw one of your games back in middle school.” Emily said, “Oh yeah, I think I remember you. I gave you a signed baseball. How’s it going?” Leon asked, “Pretty good, anyway. I heard you’re quitting baseball for a music career. If you want, I could help you with that.” Emily suggested, “Really, you mean it?!” Leon asked, “Of course I do. I know how to play guitar, plus I’m not the Ultimate DJ for nothing. So what do you say want to get some lessons during free time?” Emily asked, “I’m in thanks, Emily, it means a lot.” Leon said, “No problem, pal.” Emily replied, shaking his hand. The next group of students to introduce themselves were a white-haired muscular woman followed by the sporty brown-haired girl and a man with a biker’s jacket. “Heya, I Aoi Asahina! But my friends just call me Hina. And I’m the Ultimate Swimmers Pro ‘Sup?” She Greeted, “I am Sakura Ogami. And I’m the Ultimate Martial Artist.” She greeted, “Name’s Mondo Owada. Nice to fu- “Swearing is not welcome in a school environment! Because of this, the author of this story has decided to replace swear words with other words that sound like said words.” Taka cut in, “Thanks, Taka, now back to our regular scheduled introductions.” I said, “Uh, what just happened?” Makoto asked, “Who cares anyway I’m the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.” Mondo said,

“Hey, Hina, it’s great to see you again.” Chloe said, “Nice to see you too. I’m sorry, what was your name again?” Hina asked, “Chloe Johnson.” She said, “Oh yeah, I knew it was something like that!” Hina said, “Um, it’s not something like that. It is that.” Chloe said, “Sure, sure, I got it! Here, I’ll hammer it into my brain now. Chloe Johnson, Chloe Johnson.” Hina repeated, running her figure across her hand as if she was writing something. “Um, what are you doing?” Chloe asked, “You don’t know? If you wanna remember someone’s name, you gotta write it on your hand three times!” Hina said, “I’ve never heard of that before.” Chloe said, “Hey, by the way… How do you spell your last name?” Hina asked, “You spell it exactly as it sounds.” Chloe replied, “Umm… Well, I have no idea. Hahahaha! I’ll figure it out later. Anyway, glad to meet ya.” Hina said, “Nice to meet you too.” Chloe said, “Hina, I’m afraid this needs to be cut short. There are other people still waiting for their turn.” Sakura said, “Oh, you’re right. I’ll talk to you later, Chloe.” Hina said, walking out of the circle.

Next was a mysterious lilac haired woman, a blond man wearing a suit and tie, and the twin-tailed girl in a gothic dress. “My name is… Kyoko Kirigri.” She said, “Name’s Byakuya Togomi the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.” He said, “And I’m Celestia Ludenberg. The Ultimate Gambler “Celestia… Luden, huh?” Emily asked, “Ludenberg. It is my name. But if you don’t mind, I would prefer for you to call me Celeste.” She said, “Umm… You are Japanese, right?” Amy asked, “Of course. Why do you ask?” Celeste asked, “Well, the name does sound like a fake identity. If you don’t mind, could you tell us your real name?” Sayaka asked, “Heh, heh, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Celestia Ludenberg is my real name. But as I mentioned, I would much rather you call me Celeste.” She said, stepping out of the circle to let in the last group of people. “Hello, my name is Chihiro Fujisaki. And I’m the Ultimate Programmer. Hehe, I always get shy introducing myself.” She said, “I’m Yasuhiro Hagakura. Hiro, for short! And I’m the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Take it easy, yeah? I know I will.” He greeted, “Hii, I’m Junko Enoshima. The Ultimate Fashionista Charmed, I’m sure.” She said, “I can’t believe I’m face to face with the Ultimate Fashionista! You know you don’t look the same here than you do in your magazines.” “Emily said, “Hey, you’re right. What gives?” Hiro asked, “Ahaha, well, of course, I don’t. My cover art is all photoshopped and junk. They go all out to make sure I look picture perfect. Hee hee pun intended.” Junko said,

“Photoshopped?!” We asked, “Yeah, you know, edited to here and back. With like computers and stuff?” Junko explained, “We know what photoshop is. It’s just they aren’t real?” Emily asked, “Come on, don’t act so surprised! You’re going to make me all depressed. It’s totally normal these days to photoshop cover photos. If you’re surprised by that, you’d be totally blown away by a certain dangerous diva of ours.” She said, which left everyone speechless. “Hey, leave me out of this. But she’s right. They’ll make the eyes and features super big and tweak the skin, so we look ceramic and porcelain.” Sayaka explained, “Oh...” Makoto said, “If you say so.” Emily said, but she couldn’t help but feel a little doubtful about the words Junko said. “Well, I guess that’s everyone.” I said, “It seems to be. Anyway, what’s next?” Mimi asked, “It’s time to get down to business. This is no time to stand around and make friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons.” Byakuya said, “Oh, that’s true. Think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What’s that about?” Makoto asked,

“And who made you the boss Mister Ultimate Rich Jerk!” Emily snapped, “But, he’s right. We need to discuss the reason we ended up like this.” Sakura said, “It’s just like we said when we came inside, we felt this weird dizziness overcome us, and the next thing we know, we’re knocked out and woke up here. Amy said, “Yes, I know. The thing is true for all of us.” Sayaka explained, “What? Seriously?!” Makoto asked, “Just after each of us entered the main hall, we lost consciousness. And when we came to, we were somewhere here in the school! That’s what happened to you guys, right?” Leon asked, “That’s exactly what happened to us!” Amy said, “No way! We thought we were the only ones.” I said, “B-But that’s… Just weird! That every one of us would get knocked out like that.” Mokoto said, “Exactly, that’s why we’re all freakin’ out!” Mondo said, “And that’s not the only thing. You saw where all the windows in the classes and hallways were, right? But instead of normal glass windows, it was a bunch of metal plates. What’s up with that?” Taka asked,

“Plus, all of my stuff is missing! Even my cellphone.” Junko said, “Yeah, I haven’t seen my PDA anywhere either…” Chihiro said, “And then there’s the main hall here. The front exit is completely blocked by some giant metal hatch. But there wasn’t anything like that when I first got here…! What the heck! What’s going on here?!” Taka asked, “Maybe we got caught up in some kinda, you know crime or something.” Junko suggested, “What, like a kidnapping? You think maybe someone grabbed us and hauled us off, and we’re not in a school.” Leon suggested,

“It’s possible considering it’s a big dangerous world out there.” Amy replied, “But, even if that’s the case, why us? Most of us aren’t even worth kidnapping. I’m not rich, nor do I have anything worth stealing or holding hostage over. I’m just a normal girl.” I said, “Whatever it is, I hope it’s not serious.” Chihiro said, but our worries were soon to be realized. As the school bell went off and the monitor on the wall turned on to revile the silhouette of someone. My eyes winded in horror as I recognized the shape of a bear from my dream. “Ahem, ahem, testing, testing mike check one, two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then.” The bear said the voice was totally out of place. It was so playful, so completely unconcerned.

I couldn’t help but feel a deep, unnerving dread at the sound of it. I was like hearing someone laugh at the scene of an accident. My heart started racing, and my breathing was getting heavy as I recalled my dream from earlier. “Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at… Right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. That’s all I’ll be waiting.” The bear said, and the monitor turned off. “So, what should we do?” Emily asked, “Are you stupid or something? They said to meet at the gym. I’ll meet you there.” Byakuya said, walking off. “Well, it would be rude to keep them waiting. Let’s go, guys; maybe we’ll get some answers.” I said, “I sure hope you’re right.” Amy replied as we walked to the gym. I felt really uneasy with the strange dream and being locked up like this; I already knew things were not going to be in our favor. And I was right. We arrived at the gym and head inside. “So, where’s the guy that summoned us here?” Emily asked, “He should be around here somewhere.” Chihiro said, “Don’t worry, guys, it’s all part of the show.” Hiro said,

“Well, at least this place looks like an entrance ceremony.” I said, “Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let’s get things rolling.” A voice said, “Hey, who said that?!” Emily asked, “Show yourself, you fiend!” Mondo demanded at that moment, the bear reviled itself to be the same one from my dream. “Huh, a teddy bear?” Chihiro asked, “Awww, it’s cute!” Chloe said, “You’re the bear from my dream! I saw you shove someone in a rocket.” I said, pointing at it. “First of all, I’m not a teddy bear; I’m Monokuma! Second, you saw that? What did you think? Was it despair-inducing enough? Did it make you want to do that to your own friends and family?” Monokuma asked, “Far from it, what was that about and who are you?” I asked, “I am your headmaster. And don’t worry about that other guy. He was just for demonstration. Anyway, nice to meet you all. I can’t wait to see all of you do your best and blossom into the hope of the future.” Monokuma said, “Wh-waaaah! That teddy bear can talk?!” Hifumi exclaimed, “Calm down, I’m sure there’s just a speaker inside of it.” Taka said,

“I told you already. I’m not a teddy bear.” Monokuma said, “Unbelievable, this is truly a sophisticated piece of technology! I’ve never seen an automated toy of this level of work before. I mean, this is truly the work of the Ultimate Robotics Engineer.” Amy said as she held up and pocked at Monokuma. “Say what now?” Toko asked, “It’s a robot. And a very well made one at that this level of handy work and AI is the type of thing NASA wish it had. Now how do you turn this thing off? And how much money were you?” Amy asked,

“She’s right; how did the school afford this thing?” I asked, “Put me down. I may be an AI in a bear suit, but I’m still the headmaster, and you are all trapped here for the rest of your lives!” Monokuma exclaimed, “Wait, what?! We exclaimed, “See, this is what happens when you go off-script. I was supposed to tell you this in my little speech. But I guess a time skip won’t hurt. After all, if the author had to write down every line in this scene, this chapter will be twenty thousand words long; that’s way too long for a fanfiction chapter. That’s even longer than a Harry Potter chapter. Fourth wall breaking aside, I still need to explain the basic plot, or this story will go nowhere, so sit down and be quiet!” Monokuma exclaimed, arms out. We sat down on the gym floor like Kindergarteners, and Monokuma put on reading glasses and started reading from a piece of paper.

“First, let’s talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now uh, make no mistake- you few students here are the hope of the world. Don’t need to read that anymore. And to protect such hope blah, blah, blah, oh here we are. You will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of the school. Everyone will live in harmony together and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. In other words, you’re all trapped here with no way out, doesn’t that sound great?!” Monokuma asked, “Hold on, you’re telling us we really are trapped here?” Emily asked, “Weren’t you listening? I just established this a paragraph ago. Yes, you are to live the rest of your life in the school with no way out and no way to contact the outside world. That’s why I’ve boarded up the windows and took away your cellphones. To keep you brats from getting out!” Monokuma exclaimed, “Hold on, you can’t just keep us here. He can’t do that, right?” Emily asked, “Apparently, he can.” Amy replied, “But we have friends, family. We can’t give up everything.” Hina said,

“Yeah, isn’t there anything we can do to drop out?” Sayaka asked, “Well, there is one thing, and that thing is to give up all of your talents and never do the things you love again.” Monokuma explained, “Now I know that is a tough decision to make but- “I’ll do it.” Sayaka said, “Wait, Sayaka.” Makoto said, “Anything is better than staying here till the day I die.” Sayaka said, “Yeah, I was going to quit baseball anyway, so there’s no need to do that anymore.” Leon said, “Even though I need writing as a coping method. I’m sure I can get another hobby. Maybe I can try drawing and make one of those picture books without words in them.” Toko said, “Alright, we’re all on board. Now let us out of here.” Byakuya demanded, “Okay then. By the power invested in me. You kids aren’t going anywhere! Psych! Did you really think I would let you out of here that easily without having my fun? Don’t you losers remember anything? This ending is unused and is in no way canon to the story. Now then, in order to get out of here for real. You’ll need to graduate.” Monokuma explained,

“How are we supposed to do that when we don’t even have a proper term?” Chihiro asked tearfully. “I was just about to get to that. As I mentioned before, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be able to leave the school. That my students is the Graduation Clause!” Monokuma exclaimed, “What do you mean by disrupt the harmony?” Byakuya asked, “Puhuhu… Well, you know… If one person was to murder the other.” Monokuma said, “Mu- murder?!” I asked. My blood ran cold when he said, “Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, droning, igniting, how you do it doesn’t matter. You must kill someone to leave. It’s as simple as that.” Monokuma explained, “The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way.” He said, “You’ve got to be kidding me! I need to kill someone to leave? No way am I going to do that!” Emily said, “She’s right; you can’t expect us to kill for no good reason.” Makoto said,

“That’s it enough of this nonsense. If you don’t let us out of here, then I’ll make you let us out.” Mondo said, running to Monokuma and lifting him up. “Gotta, I don’t care if you’re a stuffed animal or a robot or whatever you are! Either way, I’m going to rip you to fluffing shreds!” Mondo exclaimed, “Waaah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school valuations.” “Shut up! Let us out of here or else!” Mondo exclaimed. Just then, we heard a beeping noise coming from Monokuma. “Wh-what is that?” Toko asked, “Mondo let him go. There’s a bomb inside.” Amy said, “A bomb!?” Mondo asked, “Yes, a bomb. Throw him quick!” Amy said, and Mondo did just as Monokuma exploded, and the smell of gunpowder filled our noses and the bang ringing in our ears. “Duck and cover!” Emily said, crouching down. “It blows up. Is this even real life right now?” Toko asked, “How did you know about the bomb Amy?” Makoto asked, “I felt it when I was poking at Monokuma. I guess he blows up whenever someone manhandles him.” Amy said, “But you know… This means Monokuma is destroyed, right? Does that mean we get to go home?” Chihiro asked, “Even if it does, we’re still trapped here, you know.” Emily reminded, “Indeed, she’s right!” Monokuma said, appearing again. “Whoa, there’s another one?!” Leon asked, “Yes, there’s Monokuma units all over the school. If any of you need me, just give me a call.” Monokuma said,

“You son of a biscuit! You seriously tried to kill me!” Mondo exclaimed, “Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulation, after all. I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but you’d better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won’t get off with a little swat on the butt. I’ll be watching you on the cameras, so don’t even try pulling a fast one on me.” Monokuma explained,

“Anyway, this chapter is getting kinda long, so I’ll leave you off on this note, and we can end this prologue. This is your E-handbook; it’s like a notebook but with more uses. It tells you about your classmates, can help when someone gets killed et cetera, et Cetra. It even tells you the rules of the school. So don’t break them unless you want to be rousted on an open fire. Haha haha! Anyway, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to repair the fourth wall before it collapses. Class dismissed.” Monokuma said, and he disappeared. Leaving us all speechless. Everyone came together and talked about what just happened, but I couldn’t listen to anything anyone said. This whole thing was too messed up to be real (This has to be a dream. It has to be.) I thought, but it wasn’t. It was real, and it wasn’t even the scariest part.

The real despair was the fact that some people were considering Monokuma’s offer. But I guess that’s the sort of thing to expect from a killing school life. This is my life in despair, school, after all. But the nightmare was just getting started. To think this school, which came out of nowhere to raise my hopes so high. A school that I didn’t know if I wanted to go to at first. I wished I listened to my instincts back then because this wasn’t a school of hope. It was a school of despair, and it was only a matter of time before one of us gave into that despair.

Prologue Welcome to Despair completed

Surviving Student’s

21

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet your just itching to see what happens to our favorite students let me know in the reviews who is your favorite. Now I'll try to update this as soon as I can but I want to get a few chapters ready so no one waits for a month for this story. It will be wroth the wait I promise. Now if you'll excuse me I need to help Monokuma repair the fourth wall before I brake it anymore.  
> You know I will. 😉


	3. To adapt is to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in a state of horror after finding out about their new killing school life. With a shaky agreement everyone refuses to give in to despair and look for a way out. But not everyone is in favor of team work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I know it's been a while but I've been hard at work with this story I know I said I wouldn't update it until the whole act is complete. But this chapter took so long and I want to keep you guys interested so here you go. The dialog is mostly the same as the game but as I've said before I had to change somethings for time sake so the chapter wouldn't be too long Danganronpa is a long game after all so enjoy this chapter because things are about to get crazy soon.

Act 1 To Survive

Chapter 3 To adapt is to Survive Daily Life

You must kill someone if you want to leave. My mind froze, and my breath caught in my throat as I thought about that. I could feel a paralyzing fear slowly make its way through my body, dominating every last nerve. The air hang heavy on me, pressing down like a weight around my neck. It took everything I had to endure that weight. I grabbed on to Makoto for support and forced myself to remain calm. "This can't be happing. We need to kill someone to leave this cursed place. I won't stand for it; I'll sue, I'll take it up with the school board, I'll leave a bad Yelp review. That's right; I'm going to Yelp!" Emily explained, "Will you shut up? I need to think. There has to be a reason as to why we're here with no way out. If it's as straight forward as it appears… Then why are they so dead set on turning us against each other?" Byakuya asked, finger on his temple.

"Probably because they know that deep inside, we don't trust each other. I mean, we just meet, so why wouldn't we be suspicious of each other." Emily replied, "Exactly, that is the nature of this game. They want us to fight to tear a rift between us. That way, when someone strikes, it won't leave a lasting impression on us. No one will miss them when they're gone. But I won't be caught dead around them when they do strike. I'll be the one to leave, and you all will be watching as I rang victories. On the Togumi's name, I will not lose to the likes of you." Byakuya said, "What the heck? You can't be serious. You're actually going to kill someone?" Hina asked, "Well, not yet, but if I did, you wouldn't know it was me until it was too late." Byakuya said, "Your- you're seriously crazy! We don't even know if there's a way out, and you're already plotting murder. This isn't some video game. This is real life. You can't just sacrifice human life. You do realize if you kill someone, they're gone forever. They're never coming back!" Hina explained,

"Of course, I know what it means. How old do you think I am five? But rules are rules, and I'm not going to wait for someone to stab me in the back and waltz on out of here when that belongs to me." Byakuya explained his arrogance getting on everyone's nerve. "Well, someone's cocky." Toko said, "You're cruising for a bruising Togumi. That overconfidence could get you killed, you know. All it will take is one false move, and it's all over for you." Emily said,

"Everyone, stop! We shouldn't be fighting like this. Let's just talk about this in a calm and orderly manner." I said, "She's right. I know we're all shaking up right now, but fighting will only make it worse." Sayaka said, "R-right, they're right. Sometimes, if you're nervous or afraid, you just have to step forward! To forget such a simple fact… I can't forgive myself. I'm so ashamed! Please, someone hit me! I can't forgive myself! Someone hit me, punish me!" Taka exclaimed, "Aww, shut up!" Toko and Emily shouted, "Sheesh, if you have time to yell about it, you have time to DO something about it." Mondo said, "Perhaps, but… What is the mission, exactly?" Hifumi asked, "Idiot, to look for a way out, duh." Leon said,

"And we totally need to find whoever is controlling that stupid bear and beat the heck out of 'em." Junko said, "You had me at beat the stuffing out of them." Emily said, "B-but before we do all that, maybe we should take a look at the handbook… It's probably best to check out the school regulations Monokuma mentioned before doing anything else." Chihiro suggested, "True. If we stumble around with no clue what the rules are, something like that could happen again." Celeste said, referring to Mondo's immediate execution. "Fine. Then let's hurry up and check out the stupid rules already." Junko said.

* * *

We all turned on our e-Handbooks, and the first thing I saw when I turned mine on was my name. I pressed the School Regulations icon and began to read in my head. Rule number one: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. Rule number two: Nighttime is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. Rule number three: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. Rule number four: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. Rule number five: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. Rule Number six: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes blackened will graduate unless they are discovered. Rule number seven: Any old school fans who spoil the main plot for newcomers in the reviews. Will have Monokuma jump out of your computer screen and execute you. Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.

* * *

After I finished reading, I looked at everyone with similar expressions as mine.

"This is crazy; what the heck kinda rules are these!? I'm not going to let them control me!" Mondo exclaimed, "Well then, why don't you wander around the school and see what happens? Personally, I would love to see what happens when someone breaks one of the rules." Celeste said, "But if he gets punished like what we saw before, I don't think there'd be a respawn waiting for him." Hifumi said, "Celeste is right. I don't think we should risk angering Monokuma. He doesn't seem like the type of bear to play nice if we get in his way." Emily said,

"Emily's right; for now, I think we should just follow the rules and look for a way out. Without killing anyone." Amy said, "Hehe, Understand Mondo?" Celeste asked, giggling a little. "I… Ever since I was a kid, I grew up with my older brother pounding this into my head. When a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him." Mondo explained, "So what?" Junko asked, "I've made a ton of promises that I still have to keep, that's so what! So, I can't afford to die in here!" Mondo replied, "None of that made much sense to me, but you are saying you will follow the regulations, is that it?" Celeste asked, "Huh? Oh, well… Yeah, I guess you're right." Mondo replied, "That's good. We can't afford to lose anyone this early on. When we still don't know anything about this place." Kyoko said, "Hey, um… I have a question?" Sayaka asked, "What is it, Sayaka?" I replied,

"For regulation number six…What do you think it means?" Sayaka asked, "You're talking about the one that says anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes blackened will graduate unless they are discovered, right?" Emily asked, "Right." Sayaka confirmed, "I'd be more worried about the fourth wall break on regulation number seven." I said, "How long do you intend to milk this joke?" Celeste asked, "Until the cow runs dry. Or until someone tells me to stop. I will not stop." I whispered,

"Anyway, about rule number six. You're talking about the second half, right? Where it says "unless they are discovered"? I was wondering that myself." Makoto asked, "I think it means if you kill someone, you need to hide it until Monokuma says you can leave." Emily guessed, "Actually, I think a more accurate description would be if you want to graduate, you need to kill someone without anyone finding out it was you." Byakuya explained, "B-But, why!? Why do we h-have to do that?" Toko asked, "Because whoever is behind this is a sick and twisted person." Emily replied, "I don't see a reason to worry about it. Just worry about following the rules as they've been explained to us. Frankly, I don't want to hear anything from someone who waits for others to decide what to do for them." Byakuya said, "D-Don't jab at me." Toko replied, "More like a full-on stab." Leon said, "Yeah, you leave Toko alone." I said, pulling her close to me. "Well, for now, let's forget all that silly junk about murders or whatever. Now that we know the rules let's explore the school!" Hina said,

"Hina's right. We should take a look around before deciding our next move." Amy said, "True. We need to find out where exactly we are. Is there any way out? What about food and supplies? There are a ton of questions we need to answer!" Taka shouted, "Taka's right. Come on, let's split up, gang!" I said, feeling better than before. "That's the spirit, so who wants to be on my team?" Emily asked, "I'll be going alone." Byakuya said, "Why don't you think it would be more fun being together?" Emily asked, "Someone here might already have started thinking about murdering one of us. Are you saying we should stand around with them in our midst and make it that much easier for them?" Byakuya asked, "While you do have a point. Having everyone in a group will make it much harder for someone to murder without someone witnessing them. Plus, being alone would make you a sitting duck." Amy explained, "Amy's right. Besides, we would never do anything like that." Sayaka said, "Don't, brother saying it couldn't happen. You can't deny the possibility. That's why you seized up in fear when that graduation rule was made clear to you. Am I wrong?" Byakuya asked, "You couldn't be more wrong. The reason we seized up was out of shock, not because we were thinking of murder." Emily said,

"Yeah, cut it out, Byakuya. No one here wants to kill each other that badly. It can't be the only way out." Hina said, "You say that now. But when the opportunity arises, I know someone will turn up dead, and it won't be me. That's why I'm going alone. I'm simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me." Byakuya said, "Fine, go alone if you must, but if you find anything, be sure to give us a shout." Amy said, "Wait? You're just going to let him off the hook like that?!" Mondo asked, "Why wouldn't I? No one is forcing us to work together. If he doesn't want to come with us, then he doesn't want to come with us. Byakuya doesn't trust us; that's something we need to earn. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later." Amy said, "Hmpf. I'm surprised to see someone around here was gifted with common sense." Byakuya said,

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mondo asked, anger rising up inside him. "I'm just saying Amy is smart by not forcing me to work with you. And she gets extra points for pointing out I don't trust you. But she was wrong about me coming around; I will never work with the likes of you. Especially since one of you could backstab me at any moment." Byakuya said, "Hold on, Amy might be okay with you going off on your own, but I'm not!" Mondo said, "Out of my way, plankton." Byakuya said, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Mondo asked,

"One tiny plankton, drifting across the sea. So minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean." Byakuya said, "Are you calling him stupid?! That's it. Hand me that baseball bat!" Emily said, "Emily, no." Makoto said, "Please, I'm not going to kill him. I'm just to shut him up or, better yet, knock some sense into him!" Emily said, going to grab a bat only to be stopped by her sister. "Guy's let's just calm down and start looking around before someone gets hurt." Amy said, "I am calm; don't I look calm to you?!" Mondo asked, "That is the complete opposite of calm." I said, "What did you just say?! You some kind of goody-goody little girl? Who do you think you are, talkin' to me like that? You think you're my mom or something?!" Mondo asked, "I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying we should take a few deep breaths, and- I tried to explain, "Fluff you!" Mondo exclaimed he was about to punch me when Makoto got between us and took the hit for me. "Makoto!" I exclaimed, seeing him get flung across the gym. "What the heck, man, that was so uncalled for. I don't care about the rules anymore. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Emily said about attacking Mondo. "Emily, stop it," Amy said, trying to hold her back. "That's enough." Kyoko said, "Kyoko?" Emily asked,

"What did you just say to me?!" Mondo asked, "I said that's enough. All this fighting is getting us nowhere. If it keeps up, then someone will end up doing something they'll regret. That is exactly what Monokuma wants." Kyoko explained, "She's right; I'm sorry, Mondo I know you didn't mean to hurt Makoto." Emily apologized, "I'm sorry too. My anger got the better of me. I didn't mean to punch him. And I also didn't mean to punch you, Dakota. I've never hurt a girl in my life. I'm sorry." Mondo apologized, "Apology accepted. We're all on edge right now, and fighting with each other will make matters worse. For now, let's just start exploring." I said, "So, what do we do with Makoto?" Sayaka asked, "I can answer that." Monokuma appeared,

"Ahhh, he can teleport!" Sayaka screamed, "I told you there is Monokuma's all over the school. I'm everywhere, and it seemed like you needed help. Like the rules say, sleeping anywhere other than the dorms is against the rules, so take his room key and lie him down." Monokuma said, giving us Makoto's room key. "And how do we know which room is his?" Kyoko asked, "Follow me, and I'll take you to your rooms." Monokuma said we followed Monokuma to the dorms, and we were surprised to see there was a room for everyone.

"How did you pull this off? There's twenty-one of us?" Emily asked, looking at the doors with everyone's face and names on them. "Eh, I had to do a little remodeling, but I pulled it off. And don't worry about clothes and noisy neighbors. Each dorm has fresh clothes made just for you. Also, your rooms are all soundproof and lock picking proof. So, you can scream your lungs out, and no one will hear you, isn't that great?" Monokuma asked. No one had anything to say to that. "Oh, also, your keys are custom made to fit with your room's lock only. So don't lose them. It will be a pain to have to remake them. Anyway, that's all. See you soon." Monokuma said, disappearing again. "Well, you heard the bear. Let's get Makoto into bed, and let's start exploring." Emily said we put Makoto in his room, and for the next few hours, we started looking for clues as to what was going on. Everyone got into groups and searched for anything, really. Except Sayaka and I didn't find anything we didn't even try, we kept going back to Makoto's room to see if he's woken up yet. The two of us took turns watching him to make sure no one would hurt him.

Of course, I didn't believe anyone would try to kill him, but the things Byakuya said left everyone paranoid, and I didn't want to take any chances. I was in Makoto's room standing by his side when Sayaka came in.

* * *

"Any progress?" She asked, "No, still out cold. Mondo really did a number on him." I replied, "I still can't believe it. I mean, Mondo is a biker gang leader, after all. But still, that doesn't mean you get to punch someone who was trying to help you." Sayaka said, "I don't blame him. I was the one who angered him." I said, "But, you were only trying to calm Mondo down. If anyone, it's Byakuya's fault for provoking him. Just who does he think he is treating us like he's so much better than us?" Sayaka said, "Just that, He is better than us. I mean, he is richer and came from a wealthy background. His family is the founder of the Togumi Corporation. If anything, he's better than us in more ways than one." I explained, "That's true, but it doesn't give you the right to treat people like dirt." Sayaka replied,

"Ugh, Dakota? Sayaka? What happened? Where am I? Ugh, my head." Makoto groaned, sitting up in bed. "Makoto, don't worry, you're fine, you're in your room. We brought you here after Mondo sucker punched you." I explained, "Ugh, that's right. I didn't even see it coming. I just remember getting hit, then it all went black." Makoto explained, "Thank you for looking out for me, girls." He said, "No problem, Makoto anything for my best friend." I said, "So since this is my room. I wonder what's in here." Makoto said, "Well, Monokuma told us our rooms are soundproof. No matter how loud you scream, no one will be able to hear you." I explained, "Also, our rooms are not only lock picking proof, but the keys are made to fit only our room locks. Meaning it's one of a kind. So, I wouldn't lose it if I was you." Sayaka explained, "Oh, I just remembered we have gifts as well. For boys, they got a tool kit, and for girls, we get a sewing kit… and a diagram of the human body and all its vital organs. I don't see how that will help us." I explained, "Yeah, I can't sew to save my life." Sayaka said, "Oh, one more thing apparently only the girl's bathrooms have locks on them, and the water is shut off during night time." Sayaka explained,

"You forgot to mention that Monokuma gave us the same versions of the clothes we're already wearing. Now I know how a cartoon character feels. Will it kill the bear to give us some variety?!" Emily asked outside Makoto's door. "Hey, you get what you get, and you don't get upset! I spent a lot of time finding exact copies of those clothes. Some of them were custom made, mind you! A thank you! Monokuma would be nice!" Monokuma said, "Well, I'm sorry. I would like to know which of my clothes are clean and dirty." Emily augured, "You smell them, of course." Monokuma replied, "Just like my dad and his shirts. You people disgust me. Also, we have a laundry room, and we're having a meeting in the dining hall. Come at your convenience." Emily said, walking off. "Great, you two go on ahead. I'm going to see if my bathroom has any pain killers. My head is killing me." Makoto said, heading to his bathroom only to find the door wouldn't open.

"What, it's locked." He said, "That's impossible the door doesn't even have a lock." I said, "Maybe you just need a little help." Sayaka said, "You might be right. Come here, girl,s help me out." Makoto said the three of us lined up and started pulling on the door, but no matter how hard we pulled, the door wouldn't open. We ended up on the floor at the failed attempt. "I don't think the door is locked. I think it's stuck." I said, "That's right." Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere. "Ahhh! Will you stop doing that? You're going to give me a heart attack." Sayaka said, "Heart attack? No need to be so dramatic. Then again, a pop star diva such as yourself would be a little dramatic. I guess it runs in the industry." Monokuma said, "Forget that you're here for a reason, aren't you? So spit it out. We don't have time for this nonsense." I said, "Snappy aren't, you. But you're right. This door isn't locked. It's stuck. I can't believe the Ultimate Lucky Student got stuck with this door how unlucky. The thing is. This door has a problem with the frame. To open it, you need to turn the doorknob then lift the door up while you pull. Give it a try; why don't ya." Monokuma said,

"Turn the knob, then lift the door up while I pull," Makoto said when he did that, the door opened without a problem. "Wow, it worked. Thanks, Monokuma." I said, "No problem, though you're wasting your time looking for pain killers because your rooms don't have any. You'll find them in the nurse's office, except it's locked anyway, so you'll waste your time there too. Puhuhu Anyway, I don't feel like being here anymore. See ya." Monokuma said, leaving. "Don't mind him. Come on, let's meet up with the others. Maybe Cindy found an ice pack or something you could use to dull the pain," I said.

* * *

The three of us left Makoto's room into the main hall. "Wow, seems like all the dorms are connected like this." Makoto said, "Yep, it was the first thing I noticed when I came here, there are rooms for everyone. Don't ask how Monokuma pulled it off because I have no idea." I explained,

"Hey, Makoto, could I ask you something?" Sayaka asked, "Sure thing, what do you need?" He asked, "Well, I was wondering if I could be your assistant. I want to be more than just a pop star. I want to help get us out of here and solve the mystery behind this killing game. That's why I want to be your assistant because I want to be useful to you." Sayaka explained, "That's fine by me. To be honest, I'm happy to have an old friend by my side here anyway. It would be great to spend time in case something bad happens to you." Makoto explained, "Nothing bad is going to happen to either of us because I'm helping too." I said, "You are?" They asked, "Of course we're a team and what better way to work together than starting a detective team. We can go around and look for clues in the school. If we work together, we can solve the mystery behind the Hope's Peak Killing Game. Huh, huh, I came up with that name myself. What do guys say?" I asked, "I say I'm in it will be like those old detective shows Emily likes to watch." Makoto said, "I'm in too. I know the three of us would be working together like this." Sayaka said,

"You did?" I asked, "How?" Makoto asked, "Because I'm physic." She replied, "What?!" We asked, "Hehe, just kidding really, I just have good intuition." Sayaka said, giving us a good laugh. "Well, we better head to the dining hall before we keep anyone waiting." I said, "Agreed, I don't think Taka would be happy if we're late." Makoto said, "Well, then let's go." Sayaka said, and the three of us went inside the dining hall.

* * *

The dining hall itself was like a fancier cafeteria with tables and chairs spread out around the room. There was even an indoor garden that we could access. But it wasn't a substitute for the real outdoors. "Wow, this is a nice place." I said, "It looks pretty clean, so that's good. Er, I guess that's not really important right now, with us being prisoners and all." Sayaka said, "Well, at least we won't have to worry about getting sick anytime soon." I said, "Yeah, that's true." Makoto agreed, "Looks like we're the first ones here. How about I get you guys something to drink while we wait for the others." I suggested, "That sounds good to me." Makoto said, "Alright, I'll stay here and keep Makoto company." Sayaka said,

I went into the kitchen and saw a lot of food and utensils in there. It was like a supermarket. "Wow, did they really prepare all this for us?" I asked, "I sure did!" Monokuma said, appearing, "Ahhh!" I screamed, "Dakota?! Are you okay?!" Makoto asked, rushing in with Sayaka by his side. "What's he doing here?" Sayaka asked, "Just here to tell Dakota that I've prepared this lovely kitchen with everything you'll need to live life peacefully here and don't worry about running out of food. I'll restock it every day. So eat your heart out." Monokuma said, disappearing again. "How does he do that?" Sayaka asked, "Who cares. Let's get those drinks before he comes back." Makoto said

the three of us made our food and drinks, and by then, the others were coming in. "Hey, Makoto, you're awake. Glad to see you're okay." Chloe said, "Hey, man, I'm sorry about punching your lights out earlier, and I'm even sorrier about trying to hurt your friend. I let my anger get the better of me, and I took it out on you guys." Mondo apologized, "Apology accepted. It's okay, Mondo; we're in a pretty stressful situation, so I guess it's only natural one of us would snap. As long as it doesn't lead to murder." Makoto said, "Hey, Where's Kyoko?" I asked, "I don't know. She went on her own just like I did." Byakuya said, "Well, as long as she gets here in the end and finds something useful, then I guess it's okay." Emily said,

"Right then, I believe. It's time to start our meeting." Taka said we gathered around the central table except for Byakuya, who sat at a different table, and Toko stood off to the side. I stood next to Toko to help keep her calm. "Okay, first order of business is: let's all go around and share what we found in our respective investigations! The sooner we find out what is going on, the sooner we get out of here?" Taka explained, "Since Makoto's been out for a few hours, I think we should fill him in." Emily said, "I'll do it after Mondo knocked you out. All of us teamed up and started looking around the school. To find any clues as to what was going on and for a way out." I explained,

"Dakota and I was a little too worried about Makoto to do any real work but what we did find was that some of the rooms on the first floor were locked," Sayaka said, "I noticed that too. It seems like the bathhouse, and a nurse's office was locked." Emily replied, "Yeah, Monokuma told me that when I was looking for pain meds for my headache." Mokoto explained, "Not only that, but the second floor is blocked off too. And it seems like there is another area blocked off too." Hina said, "Oh, that's right. I forgot about that. Good work, Hina." Amy said, "If I may go next, I think it's time we address the elephant in the room." Sakura said, "The elephant in the room? If you're referring to the metal plates on the windows, then this is the perfect time to." Emily said, "What I want to know is how did they get there? Who put them on? And why do they not want us to see outside? It feels as if they are series about us cutting ties with the outside world." Sakura explained, "Did you and Mondo have any luck getting them off?" I asked,

"Unfortunately, no, those things are screwed on tight. And tough too it was as strong as metal." Mondo said, 'Well, yes it is… Metal." Celeste said, "Alright, moving on. Anyone had any luck finding out who is doing this because I've got a few choice words for them. Some strong choice words." Emily said, "I was on that side of things, and I regret to inform you I found nothing to point towards anyone who is casing our so called suffering." Byakuya reported, "Whoever is doing this made sure to cover up their tracks. Well, I guess that's expected. Only a fool would let themselves get exposed this early on. What's next?" Emily asked, "Well, Chihiro and I found out our rooms are soundproof, and there appears to be a room for everyone. Plus, the girl's bathrooms have locks on them." Junko explained, "Don't forget that Monokuma gave us exact copies of the clothes we're wearing right now. Whoever is doing this made sure we would be staying for a long time." Celeste said, "Not to mention Monokuma restocks the food every day, so we won't be running out of anything anytime soon." Sayaka said, "Yeah, I know Monokuma popped out of nowhere to tell me that." I said, remembering my encounter with him.

"So, i-is that it? Because I think w-we talked about everything now." Toko said, "Not quite; I'm still wondering where Kyoko ran off to. If she found something, I want to know what it is." Byakuya said, "Do you think she found a lead?" Emily asked, "I'm betting on it. She seems like the kind of person who latches on to anything that might lead to a clue. Of course, I'm not expecting much. It would be foolish to get your hopes up now." Byakuya explained, "What are you talking about if she found something important. Then, of course, we should get excited." Hina said, "No, he's right dead ends are normal in situations like these. If we get our hopes up to unrealistic standards, then we could run the risk of someone getting desperate." Amy explained,

"She's right, you know. For now, we need to adapt and play by the rules. And once we get a chance, we'll snatch the rug from out of their grasp and make our escape." Celeste explained, "That's actually very clever." I said, "Well, it seems like you've been keeping yourselves busy. What did I miss?" Kyoko said, entering the room. "There you are, young lady! You're as late as day. We've already started the meeting without you!" Taka said, "Well, hopefully, I can make up for it with this. Take a look at this." Kyoko said, laying down a map of the school. "Is that a map of Hope's Peak Academy?" I asked, "It appears to be yes." Kyoko replied, "A map?!" Mokoto said, "Wh-what the where did you find this?" Taka asked, "It doesn't matter where I found it." Kyoko replied, "It does matter! You're really freaking us out right now!" Taka said, "Take a look at that architecture. The layout is identical to the building we're in now." Amy explained,

"Well, in terms of construction, yes. But it looks like it's had a number of strange… renovations done to it." Kyoko explained, "Renovations?" Makoto and I asked, "I don't know all the details yet. All I found was details about the 1st floor." Kyoko explained, "So, you're saying this really is Hope's Peak. Like we're weren't just kidnapped and taken to a random building?" Emily asked, "This appears to be the case. Even though I still haven't found the reasoning for it. With a few exceptions. It's like Dakota said, none of us is wealth kidnapping. It just doesn't make any sense to me." Kyoko explained, "I don't think we should be asking why we're here. The question we should be asking is who is doing this to us. Who do they think they are? Trying to get a group of teenagers to kill themselves?!" Emily asked,

"Don't worry, guys, it's probably the school itself. They wanted to put on a show to see how well we do under pressure." Hiro said, "If this is what you think it is, then you're going to be the first to die." Byakuya said, "Hey, man, let's not say things we can't take back." Hiro replied, "Hahaha." Celeste laughed, "W-why, are you laughing? What's so funny?!" Toko asked, "I am just happy; that is all. It seems splitting up to investigate was a good idea, after all." Celeste replied,

"Haven't you b-been l-listening!? Looking around was a t-total waste of t-time! We d-didn't find a way out, didn't f-find who's behind this. We still have no idea what's g-going on!" Toko explained, "Huh, is it not crystal clear to you what's going on? It is perfectly obvious that we have been imprisoned in some secret location, with no way out." Celeste explained, no one knows how to respond to that; it was the one thing everyone wanted to deny but was the harsh reality of our situation. "You didn't h-have to go and s-say that. I w-was trying not to th-think about it. N-No way out… We're t-trapped here what are w-we going to d-do?" Toko said distressed, "Yeah, Celeste, you shouldn't talk about that so openly. Our lives are at stake." I said,

"All we can is adept. Adept to living our lives here from now on." Celeste said,

"So you just want us to give up and accept our fate?! Next thing you'll tell us is to lie down so you can stab us! I will not rest until I find the one who trapped us here and make them pay! No one messes with the Togami name no one." Byakuya said, "I hate to rain on your parade but a lack of adaptability… Is a lack of survivability. Survival is not based on who is the strongest or the smartest. It comes down to who can adapt. As someone who has come on top more than once, I have a suggestion. Remember what the rules said about nighttime? From 10 P.M to 7 A.M, nighttime is in effect, and some areas are off-limits at that time as well. And in many murder stories, victims are usually killed in the early hours of the morning when no one can witness their crime. This is why I wanted to add on to that rule by saying we shouldn't be allowed out during nighttime altogether. It will make everyone, including myself, feel safer knowing we won't be targeted when the murder will be able to fake their alibi. However, this is not an official rule, so if anyone is against it, please speak now." Celeste asked,

"I've got no problem with it. I mean, who would really be out walking about when we barely have anywhere to go." Amy said, "As much as I hate people telling me what to do. I've got no reason to walk around at night like a horror movie protagonist anyway. So for now, I agree to these terms." Byakuya said, "I think until we get to know and trust each other, this rule will be a necessary precaution. I agree with this rule." Sakura said, "I also agree! The thought of someone going out of their way to kill just to leave when we don't if there's another way out is cowardly! For now, let's follow the rules and until we find a way out of here!" Taka said, "Great, I knew you would see things my way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll like to take a shower before the water shuts off." Celeste said, being the first to leave. "Well, I guess that's all for today. Why don't we go back to our rooms and settle in before calling it a night." Emily said, "You're right, but first thing tomorrow morning, we'll take another look around the school to make sure we didn't miss anything." Taka said. Then one by one, everyone left.

* * *

"Is this really where we'll be staying tonight?" Makoto asked, "I guess so. But I'm sure it won't be for long. I'm sure our family is worried sick about us and is trying to get us out of here as we speak." I said,

"I hope your right. Anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow good night." Sayaka said, "Night, Sayaka." Makoto and I said, "Hey, Dakota, I know how you are with sleeping in places that aren't your home if you like; you can sleep in my room if you like." Makoto offered, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be fine, plus a boy and a girl sleeping in the same bed might be a little inappropriate." I said, "Well when you put it like that. But I've seen you as my little sister for years now we're practically like family now I won't do anything to you. I mean, I know how you feel about sex anyway, so." Makoto said, "It's okay, Makoto. I'm just teasing. But I'm I'll be fine you just get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." I said, "Okay then, but if you're ever in trouble, don't be afraid to knock on my door." Makoto said, "Same here, bud. See you tomorrow." I said, heading into my room.

* * *

It was the same as everyone else's except I had most of the things I was missing from my backpack on my dresser and bed. I went into my bathroom and had a quick shower before putting on my pajamas and getting into bed. Just as Monokuma's announcement came on, "Ahem, This is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. as such; it is now officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay, sweet dreams, everyone… Good night sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Monokuma said, and the monitor shut off. I still couldn't believe the situation I got myself into. I also couldn't believe I decided to watch this stupid Monokuma Theater that was on TV as a way to relax and get sleepy. "Wow, Snow Bear, if that bear thinks we're just going to sit around and twiddle our thumbs, he is wrong. We'll get out of here one day. It might not be today or tomorrow, but it will be soon. I know it." I said, getting under the covers and falling asleep with my teddy bear. But as I drifted into my dreamland, I once again had a strange dream.

* * *

"Welcome to your new life here at Hope's Peak Academy. I hope you all have a wonderful year honing in your talents and making new friends. If you ever need help myself, your teachers and upperclassmen will be happy to help with anything you need. Now please take this time to get to know everyone." The headmaster said, "I can't believe we're here, and we already made some new friends!" Emily said, "Yeah, I can't wait to get to know you all better." Hina said, "I also look forward to befriending all of you. If anyone is interested in training with me, then I would be happy to spear." Sakura said, "How about we get something to eat and get to know each other better." Celeste suggested, "That sounds great. Let's go, everyone." Sayaka said, walking off

As I was about to follow everyone to the dining hall, the world around me went black, and I was sucked into the void of darkness. The next thing I knew, I was in a cave. I could hear crying and laughing coming from the room next to me. I looked inside and saw a group of students laughing with weird swirls in their eyes. Everyone's faces were bleared out except for one young man. He seemed to be taller and older than me by a year or two, and he had white hair and pale skin. We locked eyes, and for a moment, it seemed like we knew each other. But as quickly as the moment came, he was gone as I faded back to reality to the sound of the morning announcement. I got out of bed, not caring to pay attention to Monokuma's speech, and got dressed. "Huh, today is another day," I said as I left my room to meet with my new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it because I love working on this story. For anyone wondering what the deal was with the ending Dakota was having a memory through her dream. As to why I can't tell you. Only fans of the game will know why but don't spoil things or Monokuma will be very angry! also Dakota is an Asexual and isn't very comfortable with sexual things which is what Makoto was meaning when he said I know how you feel about sex. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you soon.


	4. Free Time with Friends and the First Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and the others continue to look for clues about who captured them. Even though the group is getting closer to each other, Monokuma's new motive is about to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not going to lie this took forever. I started this last month then winter break started and holiday mode took over my body. I finished this chapter a few days ago and I may have started my V3 rewrite story yesterday. Don't expect it to come out anytime soon its supposed to be the second to last story of this series and I want to post the other games before posting it. But if anyone doesn't mind gaps in the time line and wants another V3 fix it fic on this site then let me know I might consider posting it as a stand alone for now. But don't expect it anytime soon. Anyway this chapter contains our first free time events and a little relationship building with Dakota, Makoto, and Toko I worked hard on this so let me know if you liked it. Enjoy the story.

I left my room and ran into Makoto “Ah, good morning Makoto. How did you sleep last night?” I asked, “Morning, Dakota it was okay. Did you watch that Monokuma Theater thing last night? I think it’s the weirdest thing I’ve seen all day.” Makoto said, “I did, I didn’t watch it for long though I was exhausted last night.” I replied, “So, what should we do today?” Makoto asked, “Good morning you two.” Sayaka said cheerfully. “Morning Sayaka, how did you sleep?” I asked, “I slept better than I thought. Even though I’m still worried about my team. I hope they’re okay.” She said, “Don’t worry Sayaka I’m sure everything will work out. Give it a few days and someone will come rescue us.” Makoto said, “Thanks, anyway could I ask you two for a favor? Sayaka said, “Sure, what do you need?” I replied, “Well, I was hoping to look around for something I could use as self-defense.” She explained, “Self-defense?!” Makoto and I exclaimed, “Well, I mean… Whoever’s keeping us here could show up and attack us any time. You never know.” Sayaka said, “It’s okay Sayaka we understand everyone is paranoid about this killing game right now. We’ll help you find something.” I said,

“Thank you both so much. I’m so happy to have you by my side in this place.” Sayaka said, “Hey, didn’t the gym have a display case filled with weird stuff maybe there’s something we could use there.” Makoto suggested, “Oh, the gym? Sounds like a good place to look. Alright let’s go.” Sayaka said leading the way as we talked about anything that came to mind. “Hey, Sayaka I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this but when did you realize you wanted to be a pop star?” I asked, “Oh, I’ve never told you this before?” She asked, “I don’t think so I would remember you telling me something like that.” Makoto said, “Well, It’s a long story. But I’ve always wanted to be a star for as long as I can remember. I also grew up without a mother, so my father was barely around because he works really late so, I was normally home alone. As a child I was pretty lonely for most of my life. That was until I saw a pop star on TV for the first time. She was so pretty like a princess. And she could sing, and dance… But more than anything else, there was her smile. Looking at her smile, I could feel my loneliness melting away. After that day I realized I wanted to be a pop star a person to help encourage others to chase after their dreams like mine.

It was a long and hard road to get to where I am now and some of it wasn’t so pleasant. But I didn’t care I knew it would be hard work and I would never change a thing. I love who I am, and I love my bandmates but sometimes I fear that one day it will all fall apart.” Sayaka said, “What do you mean by that?” Makoto asked, “Well, I’m sure Emily told you how the music industry keeps a tight hold on their artist. My group is also on that contract we have a very strict way of doing things like who we can and cannot talk to, who to collaborate with when it comes to music if this person has a bad past, we cut contact to keep our image safe it’s not easy. And I think it’s affected my mental heath a little with all the stuff we have to do but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Which is why I fear for the end of my career. I know I won’t be a pop star forever sooner or later my body won’t be able to handle all that jumping around and singing but I love doing it too much to stop and retire I love my friends and I want us to be together forever. And with me trapped here with no way out I feel like my end might be coming sooner than I thought. If I’m gone for too long, I’ll be forgotten my manager could easily replace me with someone else the same is true for all of us and if my fans notice I’m gone for too long they’ll think I’ve quit and move on to the next big thing.

It’s a silly fear I know but that’s show business for you.” Sayaka explained with real fear in her eyes. Makoto and I understood how she felt to work so hard to achieve something so grand only for it to come down in a blank of an eye hurts I’ve read too many stories of people who had to give up on their dreams because they were ether sick with a deadly disease or lost a limb in a horrible accident. To have your life change in such a negative way is the worst despair of all. I ran up and hugged Sayaka before she spiraled into a panic attack.

“Hey, I know how you feel right now. I’m scared too I can’t tell you how scared my parents must be knowing I’m trapped in here but I’m sure no one will forget you Sayaka. Your way too popular for people to give up on you. I promise we’ll get out of here in no time and when we do Makoto, and I will buy front row seats for your next show.” I reassured her. “Dakota’s right even if the outside world forgets you I never will you’re more than just a pop star to me. You’re my best friend.” Makoto said, “Thank you, both of you I feel like I can be at peace when you’re around. Okay, no more worrying I promise I’ll be the best assistant and friend you could ask for. Now where were we going again?” Sayaka asked I was about to remind her we were heading to the gym, but she beat me to it.

“Oh, right the gym thank you Dakota. I almost forgot we were looking for something for self-defense.” Sayaka said, “How do you do that?” I asked, “Like I said I’m physic. Just kidding seriously, I just have good intuition.” Sayaka chuckled, “Well, now that we’re here let’s see if we can find anything.” Makoto said heading inside in the end the only thing we found was a katana replica with gold coating on the sheath. You couldn’t even touch it without gold glitter getting on your hands it was decided that Makoto would take it with him to spice up his room. After that we were getting hungry and decided to enjoy a midmorning brunch. Surprisingly Sayaka was very good at cooking.

* * *

“Hey, Dakota I never asked you this earlier but. What’s your dream? Why did you want to come to Hope’s Peak?” Sayaka asked as she was chopping up vegetables. “Well, to tell you the truth. I came here because of my talent. I never thought I would be the Ultimate Performer. To be fair I thought I would be an author like Toko. I only realized I had a passion for dancing when Amy and Mimi started joining me. I never expected our dance routines to get so popular until Hope’s Peak came and asked us to attend school there.” I explained,

“Yeah, I remember how indecisive you were. You almost didn’t want to go.” Makoto said, “Yeah, I wish I listened to my gut back then maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess.” I said, “I agree with you. But isn’t it wired how there isn’t anyone other than us here? I haven’t seen any employees here other than Monokuma there’s no one else here.” Sayaka said, “I bet Monokuma fired them, so they didn’t get in his way.” Makoto said, “Most likely, we should investigate this further when we get the chance.” I said we ate our food and headed back to our rooms. I noticed there was still some time left today so I decided to leave my room to get to know everyone better. I saw Makoto Hanging out with Sayaka, so I let them be I walked down the hall. And I my eyes landed on the school shop I didn’t get the chance to look around before. After what happened to Makoto, but I did know that I could buy gifts to give to the others using the MonoMono Machine using Monocoins. I had some on me, so I went inside the shop and used the machine getting a few items.

After I was satisfied with what I got I walked back to the dorms and ran right into Makoto. “Hello Makoto. How is Sayaka doing?” I asked, “She’s okay. I think she’s still a little shaken about the whole thing, but she seems better now.” He replied, “That’s good. Hey, want to hang out?” I asked, “Sure, I’ve got nothing else going on. Hey? Did you get those items from the MonoMono Machine?” Makoto asked, “I sure did, want to see who can get the rarest gift with your luck I bet you would win every time.” I said, “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve tested my luck. Sure, you’re on.” He said

* * *

Makoto and I spent some time seeing who would get the best gifts. Unfortunately, Makoto got doubles on almost every round. Makoto and I didn’t get any closer we were already best friends “Wow, I can’t believe you got nothing but ramen packages and sunflower seeds.” I said looking at the stuff Makoto got. “Yeah, I guess today isn’t my lucky day. Oh well, I’m sure someone will like this.” He replied, “Here why don’t you take this. I bet Sayaka would love it.” I said giving him a gold bracelet with a heart on it. “Thanks Dakota I love it. I’m lucky to have you as my friend.” Makoto replied making me smile. 

“Hey, Makoto do you remember the first day we met in middle school?” I asked, “I do you didn’t speak a single word of Japanese when you got here. My whole class had to learn English in order to understand the exchange students it was so much work. But it was worth it to talk to you I remember how shy you were, you wouldn’t leave your friends for anything.” Makoto explained, “Well it was scary being in a new country I didn’t know anyone there and my old school didn’t think about teaching us Japanese before we left.” I explained, “I heard some parents pulled their kids out of the program because of that. They really should’ve read the fine print.” Makoto said, “You got that right. The class got pretty small because of that I was almost worried my parents would pull me out too. But they spent the time to learn Japanese so I wouldn’t have to leave. The school spent a lot of money to get us here. They said it would’ve been a waste of money of we didn’t take advantage of it.” I explained, “Well, you currently got your money’s worth since you’ve been living here ever since.” Makoto laughed “Yeah, you’re right. Even though I still can’t speak Japanese very well I must sound so broken to everyone here.” I said,

“I don’t think so. You’re doing great but it’s good to see most everyone here speaks English.” Makoto said, “Yeah, that’s pretty convenient.” I agreed. Makoto and I chatted for a little while longer and we went our separate ways. I went to the dining hall next to see the time and get a snack. I went inside and saw Leon, Emily, Amy, Kyoko and Monokuma. “What is he doing here?” I asked, “Oh, hey Dakota check it out Monokuma got Leon and I some guitars I figured it was time for our first lessen.” Emily explained, “Okay, but what is Monokuma doing here?” I asked, “Oh, I’m here witness the despair of Leon’s failure.” Monokuma replied, “That doesn’t make me feel any better.” I said, “Don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on them.” Kyoko said, “So, how’s the practice going?” I asked, “We just started. Sit down we’re working on the basics.” Emily said.

I spent some time with Emily, Leon and Kyoko. Emily showed Leon how to play a simple song. It was a little rough but Leon’s showing some promise. We all got a little closer.

* * *

“Not bad guys. Leon that was pretty good.” I clapped, “Thanks, not bad for a first try. Though I wish I could remember the notes better.” Leon said, “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself it takes time to learn an instrument. It took me about a year before I had the talent I’ve got now.” Emily explained, “Everything that needs to be learned takes time. You can’t just look at a math equation and then teach a whole class everything has a learning curve just keep at it and soon you’ll be a master.” Kyoko explained, “Wow, Kyoko those were some wise words. Oh, that reminds me I did some shopping at the MonoMono Machine anyone want some gifts? Take whatever you want.” I said holding some stuff out. “Hey, thanks Dakota I spent all my money earlier trying to get a gift, so this is really nice of you.” Leon said, “I agree, thanks Dakota I need to pay you back sometime.” Emily said, “No problem guys just trying to be nice. Any way I’m heading back to my room see you later.” I said, “Okay, see you soon. Oh, we’ll be having dinner in about an hour.” Emily said, “Thanks Ems see you then.” I replied heading out to the main hall only to see Toko standing by herself.

I felt a rush of nervousness around her and I didn’t even like girls in that way I mean Toko wasn’t the most approachable person. But she was still one of my favorite authors. So, I guess I was having a fangirl moment. “Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to talk to me?” Toko asked a little rudely. “Oh, sorry. I was just taking a breather. Do you want to hang out?” I asked, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to kill time.” Toko said

* * *

I spent some time talking to Toko even though it was a little one sided. Toko and I got a little closer. I took off my backpack to give Toko a present and found a book I thought she might like. “Hey, Toko I wanted to give you this. I hope you like it.” I said giving her the book. “Hmm, not bad at least you understand good taste.” Toko said, (I’m beginning to understand why she doesn’t have many friends.) I thought to myself “Hey Toko, what do you like to do in your free time?” I asked, “W-Why are you asking me that?!” She asked defensively “I just want to get to know you better. I mean if we’re going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives, we should at least try to get along.” I replied,

“I g-guess you do have a-a point I really don’t want to witness a m-murder. Or be a v-victim of one I can’t s-stand the sight of b-blood I’m getting d-dizzy just t-thinking about it!” Toko said, “Well, don’t think about it lets just continue talking. If you don’t want to talk about yourself then you ask me some questions.” I suggested, “Hmm, that sounds kind of tempting. Fine but only because you asked first. So, how long have you lived here for?” Toko asked, “About four or five years. Since middle school actually.” I replied, “Why did you decide to move here you’re from America right? And I’ve noticed you don’t speak Japanese very well.” Toko asked, “I came here after winning a contest for an exchange program. Amy was the one who suggested it and she talked the others into it too.” I explained, “Hmm, interesting. I think I’ve about that program before wasn’t it a financial failure though?” Toko asked, “Yeah it was, many parents pulled out after finding out the school wouldn’t be paying for translators or Japanese lessons. It was a mess I was worried my family would be moving back to America, but they took the time to pay for lessons for us. I’m really happy living here though Japan is a beautiful county.” I explained,

“Yeah, I can’t imagine living anywhere else.” Toko agreed. “Hey, I don’t normally say this but thanks for talking with me I haven’t spoken with anyone since I got here. But spending time with you was nice. But don’t get any ideas just because I enjoyed it this one time doesn’t mean we’re friends or anything.” Toko said, “Oh, don’t worry I’m not the type of person with a big ego. I enjoyed our time together too. I hope we can hang out again sometime.” I said, “Hey, you two dinners ready.” Emily said poking her head out of the dining hall. “Thanks Emily I’ll be right there.” I said I ate dinner with everyone then went back to my room. I ignored Monokuma’s nighttime announcement and went straight to bed. The next morning nothing much happened I tried to investigate with Makoto and Sayaka but with most of the school blocked off it was impossible to find any new clues. So, I spent the rest of my day getting to know my new classmates and everyone else did the same. As I lied down in my bed, I realized that no one had any intension of killing anyone as far as I could tell no one was giving in to Monokuma’s killing demands. But that worried me because if things got too quiet then surely the mastermind behind this will begin losing their patience. And find another way to form a rift in our group.

All these questions and fears swirled in my head as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to my doorbell ringing. “Ugh, who could that be?” I asked as my doorbell kept ringing. “Okay, I’m coming!” I called out as I opened my door to be greeted by Taka. “Oh, good morning Taka bright and early as usual I see.” I said feeling my drowsiness slip away from Taka’s bright energy. “Good morning Dakota sorry to wake you but may I come in?” He asked, “Of course you can.” I said letting Taka in. “So, how may I help you?” I asked, “Well, I’ve been thinking it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have a breakfast meeting together every morning after the morning announcement. We all need to come together if we want to stop the mastermind and get of here alive. So, please come to the dining hall at your earliest convenance!” Taka said, “I’ll be there as soon as I can I just need to get dressed first.” I said, “Oh, right. Sorry I barged in here while you were still in your pajamas.” Taka apologized bowing as he did so. “No need to apologize it didn’t bother me. I’ll see you soon okay?” I said, “Okay, I better go tell the others the good news.” Taka said leaving without another word.

I had a quick shower and got dressed as I walked out the door, I saw Makoto and Sayaka leaving there rooms as well. “Good morning you two. I’m guessing Taka came to tell you about the breakfast meeting as well.” I said, “Yep, barged right in and didn’t let me get a word in edge wise.” Makoto said, “Well, at least he seems excited so let’s just roll with it.” Sayaka said, “Yeah, may as well at least this will be a good opportunity to get to know each other better.” I said the three of us walked into the dining hall and were greeted by the sleepy faces of our classmates. “Good morning everyone.” I greeted, “Yeah, morning.” Everyone said, “Okay, looks like everyone’s here. So, then, let’s begin our very first breakfast meeting!” Taka said all of us got our food and sat down. “Everyone, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come together.” Taka said, “Well, beats being stuck in my room all day.” Emily said, “I know I already mentioned this earlier, but... In order to get out of here, it is essential we all cooperate with each other.” Taka said, “He’s right the farther away we are the easier it will be for Monokuma to get under our skin. We need to be alias not enemies.” Amy said,

“So, that’s why you asked us to come here. Gotta admit this doesn’t feel like a total waste of my time.” Leon said, “So, before we start eating, I just have one question? Did anyone find any clues or a way out?” Emily asked no one replied, “Seriously, nothing? Not even a secret entrance? A door that might be missing a doorknob. A telephone anything?” Emily asked everyone shook their heads “Well, sorry I asked.” Emily said, “Though I must admit it’s strange we’ve been here for nearly a week and this so-called mastermind has yet to revile themselves. Then again it would be too soon to even think about showing themselves to us with most of the school closed off. Not that I mind like I said adaptability is survivability all we need to survive is right here there’s no need to worry about a thing.” Celeste said,

“One thing I can tell you is who’s behind all this. Someone who’s totally weird and messed up. Why else would we be trapped here in the first place?” Hina asked, “Hmmm, someone who is so psychopathic and would get a kick out of killing others. Like a certain murderous fiend.” Chihiro spoke up. “A certain murderous fiend? Like that one guy that’s never been caught?” Hina asked, “Of course, Genocide Jack they say he’s killed countless victims he’s like a ghost one minute he’s here then the next he’s disappeared without a trace. I bet he’s responsible for this we better be careful from here on out who knows what could happen to us if we get on his bad side.” Emily said,

“That would be most unfortunate if we’re at his mercy.” Celeste said, “But no one has ever identified this person most say he’s nothing more than an urban legend.” Amy said, “But, what’s not an urban legend is the people who were said to be killed by him. If he’s the mastermind, then Emily is right we need to be more careful.” Sayaka said, “This is bad now we really need to get out of here.” Junko said, “Don’t panic everyone I’m sure everything is going to be okay after all helps going to be here soon.” Hina said, “Huh, help?!” Toko asked, “We’ve been stuck here for a few days already, right? Nobody’s been able to contact us, so I’m sure they’re getting worried. I bet they called the police already!” Hina said just as we heard Monokuma’s insane laughter. “The police? You’re putting your faith in the police!?” Monokuma asked, “What are you doing here?” Sakura asked,

“You guys seriously… Do you understand what rule the police exist to fill? All they’re good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization. The bad guys come along and destroy them, and that just shows how awesome they are. Are you sure you want to rely on such a group of unreliable losers?” Monokuma explained, “Yeesh, sounds like my fanfictions.” I said, “We get it no one’s coming sheesh you don’t have to rub it in. Now you came here for a reason so out with it this chapter is long enough.” Emily said, “Will you quit breaking the fourth wall I don’t know how much more it can take.” Celeste said, “Hey, if it does break then we’ll have our way out.” Emily said, “Okay, that is true.” Celeste agreed. “Okay, okay, let’s get back to business. Your life here has already begun, and a couple of days have gone by, and nobody’s killing anybody! I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together. But I’m totally bored!” Monokuma said, “There’s nothing you can say that’ll make us start killing each other.” Makoto said,

“Yes, I think I’ve got it! Ding ding ding! I’ve figured it out! All the mystery ingredients are here. Right people, right place. So why hasn’t anyone killed anyone yet? That’s what I couldn’t understand. But I just realized there was one very important piece missing.” Monokuma said, “And that would be? Come on spit it out we aren’t got all day.” Emily said, “Actually, you’ve got until the day you die. But I’ll tell you it’s motive. Puhuhu! It’s simple. I just have to give everyone a motive!” Monokuma explained, “What kind of motive are we talking about?” I asked warily, “That’s for me to know and for you to find out! But… I’ll give you a hint just go to a place where you can watch movies, videos, and listen to audio.” Monokuma explained, “What like a movie theater?” Emily suggested, “No, he’s talking about the AV room on the first floor. Great we’ll go there right now. But before we do that, I’d like to know… What are you why are you doing something like this? What do you want with us?” Kyoko asked,

“What do I want with you…? Well, if must know… Despair that’s all.” Monokuma explained plainly, “If you want to know more than figure it out yourselves. Do whatever it takes to solve the mystery of this school. I won’t try and stop you. Cuz to be honest it’s entertaining as heck watching you search so desperately for answers! So, I guess I want amusement from you, too.” Monokuma said and he disappeared, “He’s gone…” Sayaka said, “Yeah, for now. Okay, so who volunteers to go see what Monokuma’s got planed for us?” Emily asked, “Not me.” Mondo said, “Not me e-ether. It could be a bomb or a brainwashing tactic.” Toko said, “I highly doubt it’s that… But then again we can never be too careful.” Kyoko said, “Fine I’ll go but not alone. Anyone want to come with me?” I asked. Everyone looked around at each other until their eyes fell on Makoto. “Hey, Makoto why don’t you go with the chick.” Mondo asked, “What?! Why me?!” He asked, “Because your closer to the door and to the chick. That’s the rule, right?” Mondo asked, “Rule?” Makoto asked, “Sorry, man that’s not how it works.” Emily replied,

“Come on what’s the big deal? see how passionately I’m begging you?! All I’m asking you to do is go with your best friend.” Mondo asked, “Okay, that’s enough. I was going to ask Makoto and Sayaka to join me anyway. Come on you two let’s go.” I said as we left the dining hall without another word. “Thanks for getting me out of there Dakota.” Mokoto said relieved, “No probs, things were getting a little awkward in there.” I replied, “Yeah, I can’t tell if Mondo is totally dependable or completely terrible.” Sayaka said, “I think it’s a bit of both. Now no point standing around here. Do ether of you remember how to get to the AV room. I haven’t memorized the layout yet.” I said, “I do it’s not far from the school store.” Sayaka replied, “Oh, that’s right. Thanks, Sayaka.” I said the three of us walked to the AV room and headed inside. “Okay, where are the things Monokuma mentioned?” I asked myself. “Um, could it be these.” Makoto said holding up a DVD. “That must be it. Hold on I’ll get the others.” Sayaka said rushing out. I looked into the box with Makoto and saw that there were DVD’s for everyone. “Hey, Dakota I think I found yours.” Makoto said holding it up.

I took it silently and popped in the player. “Huh, what are you doing?” Makoto asked, “Well, it’s my DVD so why wait. You’ve found yours, too right?” I asked Makoto nodded. “I guess you’re right it couldn’t hurt to see what’s on it.” Makoto said popping his in as well. The moment my video started playing I knew I was in for a nasty shock. “Huh, it can’t be.” I said seeing my parents on screen. “Hey sweety girl. I know we can’t see you leave in person, but we wanted to record this message for you. Good luck at your new school.” My Dad said, “I hope you work hard every day no slacking. I want my performer to be a star one day. I’ll be sure to buy fount row seats.” My Mother said, I started tearing up seeing my family give me words of encouragement for a moment I forgot about the situation I was in until he started talking. “Dakota Natalie, an inspiring performer accepted into Hope’s Peak for a bright future. Her family loved her with every fiber of there being. But it seems like Dakota won’t have a family or a home to return to what could have happened for things to turn out this way.” Monokuma’s voice rang as the scene changed to revile my home was trashed and my family was gone. It was like a war zone took place. Then the screen turned black with a message that read. Look for the answers after graduation.

I couldn’t believe that this happened in such a short time as my home was fine when I left with Makoto to Hope’s Peak. It was like in a blink of an eye an apocalypse happened it felt impossible to accept but it also felt strangely familiar. I was so lost in thought I didn’t hear Makoto yell out until everyone else had already finished watching their videos. And judging by the looks on everyone’s faces they witnessed the exact same thing. “This can’t be happening! What happened to my parents!” Emily yelled, “I can’t accept this. How could he do such a thing!” Sakura yelled, “Th-this can’t be real, right? It has to be fake.” Hina asked, “I see so that’s what he means.” Kyoko said not fazed by what she saw. “How did Monokuma do this don’t tell me he corrupted the law enforcement!” Emily said, “It looks things might be worse than we thought. Did you see the way everything was damaged? It looks like these motives have a hiding meaning.” Amy said, “But still if this is happening outside right now then the world would be going crazy. No way would anyone let this slide.” Makoto said,

“I don’t know Makoto. What if it’s possible that the mastermind’s got more power than we thought. They could be stopping anyone who’s trying to rescue us or worse.” Emily said, “But, still we can’t give into this our family and friends are in trouble. We can’t just murder our way out of here. No one would forgive us if we did something like that.” Chole said, “While you do have a point how do we know that the more we wait that the ones closest to us could be tortured until we give into killing someone.” Byakuya suggested, “T-tortured?” Chihiro asked, “Hey, don’t say stuff like that you’ll make things worse. But still I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Hina said, “I have an idea. Why don’t we go around and talk about what we saw that way we’ll get everything off our chest?” Taka suggested, “As tempting as that sounds… Someone could easily use that information against us they could black mail someone into killing someone else. These videos are a weakness in itself.” Celeste explained, “Um guys? Can I have your attention? Sayaka’s not looking so good.” Emily said, “Sayaka? What’s wrong?” I asked concerned Makoto reached out to touch her when. “Stop it?!" Sayaka screamed and rushed out of the room.

“W-What’s her problem?” Toko asked, “It seems like the seeds of despair have already been planted. We might want to keep an eye on her in case she does something stupid.” Celeste replied, “You don’t think she’d try to kill someone do you?” Makoto asked, “I never said she couldn’t.” Celeste replied, “It seems these videos were made with that purpose in mind. It’s only a matter of time until someone snaps then this game will truly begin.” Byakuya said, “Um, shouldn’t we see if Sayaka’s okay?” Chole asked, “Oh, right.” We replied, “It would probably do us some good to see what state of mind she’s in. In case she plans for the worst.” Celeste said

* * *

we spilt up and looked for Sayaka. “Any luck?” I asked, “No, I checked her room. She’s not in there, and if she is, she’s not answering.” Emily replied, “Keep looking I’m checking the dinning hall and classrooms.” I said I rushed to the dinning hall and found nothing. I looked in the kitchen and found nothing as well I was about to leave when my eyes landed on a frying pan. I didn’t know why but I took it with me in case I needed it. I ran out of the dining hall and back into the main school. I was about to start looking around the area again when I heard. “I want out! Let me out of here right now!” Sayaka yelled. I followed the sound of her voice and found Sayaka and Makoto in an empty classroom.

I didn’t want to startle ether of them, so I watched them from outside. “Sayaka! Calm down!” Makoto said grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her calm. “I understand. I know how you feel right now. When I think what might have happened to my family… But more then ever we have to stay calm! This is exactly what they want. They *want* us to lose our composure and stop thinking rationally. Think about it those videos have to be fake! Because if those videos really had happened… People out there would be in an uproar. Our families, the police, everyone! Right?” Makoto asked it was so sweet seeing Makoto cheering Sayaka up. He’s been like this for as long as I can remember Makoto was both a sweetheart and an optimist, he always knew what to say to others to make them feel better. I couldn’t tell you how many times Makoto made me feel better when I was having a bad day. And it had the same effect on Sayaka. “Makoto… You’re the only one I can trust. So, please… No matter what happens, please always be there for me. I need you on my side.” Sayaka sniffled, “O-Of course I’ll be there for you! No matter what, I’m always on your side. I mean… You are my assistant, after all.” Makoto said,

Sayaka pulled Makoto in for a hug feeling much better about everything. “Thank you, Makoto. Hearing you say that I feel like I can keep going. I can get through this… As long as you’re here with me. Like you said I’m your assistant.” Sayaka said pulling away and smiling for the first time since she saw her motive video. I was about to leave the two be. But then he had to ruin the mode. “It’s standing up!” Monokuma said appearing. Making my blood boil. “Kyah!” Sayaka yelled, “Makoto! it’s standing up!” Monokuma said, “What’s standing up!? And what’s the deal with those videos?!” Makoto asked as irritated as I was. “Do you even have to ask? Your flagpole!” Monokuma said making me feel even more disgusted, I guess this is a good time to mention that I’m Asexual. In other words, I’m someone who doesn’t feel sexual attraction or sexual urges. I’m also slightly sex repulsed as well. Meaning sex disturbs me and the though of it makes me very uncomfortable. Just hearing someone talk about it makes me feel woozy or in this case annoyed, so annoyed that I pulled out the frying pan from my backpack and rushed into the room sending Monokuma flying into a monitor. “Ahhhhh!” I yelled as I smacked him. “Dakota!” Makoto and Sayaka said I knew that was a bad thing for me to do but I couldn’t stand Monokuma saying such vulgar things to Makoto like that.

“Ugh, great now stuffing is coming out of more places than one. Ugh, I’m dying! Pain. I’m in so much pain! Just get out of here before I punish the one responsible for this.” Monokuma said, “Sorry.” I said as we left. “Huh, note to self never make sex jokes around a sex repulsed asexual.” Monokuma said as he bled out. “Um, what was that about?” Sayaka asked, “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just get out of here before he finds out I did that.” I replied. The four of us went to the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

“Hey, guys perfect timing has anyone seen the frying pan anywhere. I can’t find it.” Hina asked, “Yeah, I have it here you go.” I said giving it to her. “Thanks Dakota. Hey, why does it have a Monokuma indentation in it? This wasn’t here before.” Hina said, “No reason.” I said,

“Okay, if you say so.” Hina said going back to the kitchen. We all ate our meals in silence and went to our rooms for the night.

* * *

I was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about my video. I still didn't want to believe my family was in danger and there was nothing I could do about it. Was it even real to begin with, or was this all Monokumas's tricks? Before I could get too deep in my thoughts, my doorbell rang. "That's odd; who could be here at this hour? It's almost nighttime." I said, getting out of bed and opening the door. "Sayaka?! What are you doing here?" I asked, "Can I come in?" She asked, looking a little shaken. "Sure, are you okay? What happened?" I asked,

"Well, I was getting ready for bed when my doorknob started turning someone was trying to break into my room. I tried to stay calm, but whoever it was started to get more aggressive. I was so scared someone was trying to kill me. After a while, it just stopped. I couldn't move for a long while after I got the courage to check no one was there." Sayaka explained, "That's crazy. Who would do such a thing?" I asked, "It must be because of the videos we watched Monokuma wanted a motive now someone is going to use it to kill someone." Sayaka explained, "Well, they're wasting their time. Our doors are lock picking proof no one is getting in that way. Our rooms might be the only safe place. You'll be fine, Sayaka. Next morning we'll talk about what you saw and prevent it from happening again." "I said, "Your right. I'll be fine. Maybe it was Monokuma trying to scare me. I'll see you in the morning." She said, "Good night Sayaka. Have a safe night." I said as she left my room. I watched as Sayaka went not to her room but Makoto's (That's odd, I guess she wanted to see if he's okay.) I thought to myself, I closed my door and headed to bed. This time have another mysterious dream.

* * *

I was in a classroom listening to Sayaka singing with the rest of the class. "Nice job Sayaka," I said, clapping as she finished. "Well, they d-don't call her the u-ultimate pop sensation for nothing. Y-you better step-up y-your game i-if you want to compete with her." Toko said, "Oh, Toko, I'm not competing with anyone. That was really good singing. Sayaka, we should collaborate sometime." I said, "Oh, we should. With our talent's combined, nothing can stop us." She said, "Hey, Sayaka? What are you going to do once you can't perform anymore?" Emily asked,

"What makes you bring that up?" Sayaka replied, "It's just I know we're all young right now, but sooner or later, you'll have to retire. The music industry is always looking for young people to be pop stars. And I was wondering what will you do once they say it's time to stop?" Emily asked, "To be honest, I'm not sure what I'll do. I've never thought of it before; I've always been so focused on my career that I've never thought of what's next. But if I have to answer, I think I'll cozy down, marry the love of my life, raise a family together, and have a normal job. Maybe my kids would want to be stars one day." Sayaka said,

That sounds like a great plan, Sayaka." Makoto said, "Thanks Makoto." Sayaka giggled just then. My dream changed to me seeing through someone's eyes. I couldn't tell who it was, but they were hurt and ran into the bathroom only for someone to break in and stab them. My dream changed once again to me running down the hallway only to be knocked out once more.

* * *

I awoke in cold sweat. And remember the day before. "What a weird dream," I said to myself. I got out of bed and got dressed, but as I left my room, I saw Makoto coming out of Sayaka's room. "Oh, Good morning Dakota. Did you have a bad dream? You look a little pale." Makoto asked, "Yeah, I did have some weird dreams, but that's not the problem. What are you doing in Sayaka's room? Did she ask for a sleepover or something?" I asked, "Oh, Sayaka and I switched rooms last night. She told me someone tried to break in last night, and I thought switching would make her feel safer." Makoto explained somehow that didn't sit right with me. Because Sayaka told me the same thing, but I didn't have time to dwell on it now. It was time for breakfast. Makoto and I made it to the dining hall and got our food. We enjoyed some time chatting and seeing everyone come in one by one.

But what was weird was that Sayaka wasn't here yet. "Hey, has anyone seen Sayaka?" I asked, "Not me." Emily said, "Me either. Do you think she's sleeping in?" Hina asked, "That would be unlike her. She's normally one of the first ones here. I wonder what could have happened to make her late." Sakura said just then my mind remembered that dream I had and a dark cloud of dread formed in my stomach. "Makoto, you don't think." "Someone might have hurt her," Makoto replied with a silent agreement we left the dining hall to Makoto's room. Heading inside, it was like a war zone.

* * *

"What on earth?! It's like a samurai sword convention in here!" I said, seeing the damage "Worse, it's like World War Three happened but only in this room!" Makoto said as we looked around, but there was no sign of Sayaka. Then I saw the bathroom door was open ajar, and the smell of something that could only be blood was coming from inside. "Cover me," I said, knowing what was in there. But it still wasn't enough to silence the screams we let out when we saw that Sayaka Mizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation was dead on Makoto's bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Sayaka's dead, I'm sorry to those who wanted her to live but out of everyone I think she was the best first victim in the first game. Other then being a love interest for Makoto I don't see how useful she would've been in the grand scheme of things. Plus Dakota kind of fills Sayaka's role as assistant anyway in a more sisterly way. So in the end she had to go. But on the bright side were almost done with the first act hopeful I can finish the first act in two more chapters. The class trail will be a nightmare to write out but the investigation will be fun keep you're eyes open for next chapter hopefully I can finish this act before the end of next month we'll see. 😉💖

**Author's Note:**

> That was pretty exciting huh. For anyone confused about the beginning good it's meant to be that way. I wanted to start off with something that will be important later on. I hope you'll look forward to future updates because it's going to be a wild ride and possibly a slow one bear with me I'll try to update this as much as I can but I don't want anyone to wait so long. That's why I want to update whenever an act is done let me know what you think in the reviews. I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
